<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【米露\加露】掠夺者 by Commissar_Silver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930067">【米露\加露】掠夺者</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commissar_Silver/pseuds/Commissar_Silver'>Commissar_Silver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, ntr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:20:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commissar_Silver/pseuds/Commissar_Silver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>米一见钟情了双胞胎弟弟的男朋友，露发现自己曾经一见钟情的对象是男友的双胞胎哥哥<br/>NTR，米露80%，加露20%<br/>非常值得我向马修道歉的一篇文</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Russia (Hetalia), Canada/Russia (Hetalia), 加露, 米露</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【米露\加露】掠夺者</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一、</p><p>阿尔弗雷德对他弟弟的男朋友一见钟情。</p><p>说爱或许不恰当，但他见到他的第一眼时就知道，他想肏他。</p><p>那天阿尔弗雷德回到家中，去厨房拿可乐，从走廊往那边走时，就隐约听到交谈里带着笑声。他拐角驻足，看见一个男人的背影。那个男人身着白衬衫，肩膀宽阔，皮带紧束起他细窄的腰部，斜靠在岛台白色的大理石桌面上，正在和马修说话。他的手臂在台面上屈着，衬衫下隐隐能看见肩胛骨凸起的轮廓，慢慢地向上，还能看见他细碎的短发遮盖住的修长的后颈。</p><p>大约是听见了阿尔弗雷德的脚步声，那个男人猛地转头看他——阿尔弗雷德毫无预兆地撞上那一束紫色的目光，刹那间头晕眼花。阿尔弗雷德甚至觉得自己勃起了。</p><p>但他淡定自若地向前走，喊了一声背对着他们、正在水槽边忙碌的亲弟弟，“马修，你不打算介绍一下？”</p><p>马修转过身来，赶忙说：“啊，这是我的男朋友，伊万——伊万·布拉金斯基。我邀请他来家里吃饭，忘记和你说了，阿尔弗你……你不介意把？”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德望着伊万微笑，笑意里盛满他标志性的胜券在握，“不介意，当然不介意，”他向伊万伸出手，“你好，我是马修的双胞胎哥哥阿尔弗雷德，很高兴认识你。”</p><p>“我听他说过你，我叫伊万。”伊万也伸出手。</p><p>伊万的手很凉。他原本只是礼节性地和阿尔弗雷德一碰就往回收，阿尔弗雷德去紧紧地在他手上握了一下。</p><p>仿佛挑衅一般。</p><p>但阿尔弗雷德知道不是。他打量着伊万的五官——伊万英俊得很秀气。睫毛像是在夏日傍晚七点的饱满阳光中翩飞的蝴蝶，掀起一阵阵旁人无法探查的风。他想，这个人在少年时期一定美得雌雄莫辨，再年幼一些，也许会有少女般的纤细，可如今，他高大英挺，宽肩窄腰，衬衫下的体态实实在在是个成年男人的味道。</p><p>只是阿尔弗雷德敏锐地察觉到这个人对自己的防备。</p><p>这就更有意思了。</p><p>晚饭间，伊万话很少，阿尔弗雷德频频往他那里发问，他回答得却很敷衍，反倒是马修一无所查，认真地回答阿尔弗雷德抛出的每一个问题。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德挑着眉毛对马修挑剔。他知道马修肯定心虚——交了男朋友，甚至关系都已经进展到可以带回家里，却一直瞒着阿尔弗雷德。如果不是阿尔弗雷德突然回家，马修可能还会继续瞒着他。</p><p>这个弟弟长能耐了，也和他有隔阂了。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德不满时，总爱笑眯眯地刁难人。他每一次在言语间调侃马修、把马修说得下不来台时，他都能感觉到伊万对他的不满。只有那个时候，伊万才会皱着眉头开口，生硬地把话怼回去，也在没有硝烟的战场上，他们开始暗含火药味、你来我往地对话。</p><p>吃完晚饭，伊万帮马修收拾完餐桌，匆匆地告辞了。阿尔弗雷德坐在客厅的沙发上玩游戏主机已经有一会儿了，见到马修从客厅路过，便叫住他。</p><p>“过来坐。”</p><p>马修乖乖地在沙发上坐下。</p><p>“交往多久了？”阿尔弗雷德的视线停留在电视屏幕上。</p><p>“一个多月了……”他顿了一下，“认识……半年。”</p><p>“怎么认识的？”</p><p>“图、图书馆……”</p><p>“图书馆？！”阿尔弗雷德按下暂停，惊讶地转头看他。</p><p>马修羞赧，“他来问我要电话，然后就……”</p><p>“也就是说看上了你的脸。”</p><p>马修满脸通红。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德摸了摸自己的脸。那张和马修一模一样的脸。</p><p>“那你们做爱时谁在上面？”</p><p>马修似乎被阿尔弗雷德直白的问题吓了一跳，期期艾艾地说不出话。</p><p>“这有什么好害羞的？我就是好奇。他身材如何？他看起来好像身材不错。摸起来手感怎么样？”</p><p>马修困扰地皱起眉头，“你不要这么说他……”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德嗤笑，“我交往的都是女人，也就是随便问问。”</p><p>的确，阿尔弗雷德的历届前任无一例外都是热辣的美女。从高中起，他和啦啦队队长就是全校知名的情侣，在走廊里热吻得旁若无人，与此同时，马修甚至知道他和那个风情万种的西班牙语老师也不清不楚。等上了大学，阿尔弗雷德更是放飞自我，女朋友换得勤快，也就是近一段时间才稍微消停下来。</p><p>但是马修不知道的是，阿尔弗雷德，也可以喜欢男人。</p><p>因为他之前还未遇到过值得他喜欢的男人。</p><p>所以马修老实回答，“我们……还没做过。”</p><p>那，这就好办了。</p><p> </p><p>二、</p><p>阿尔弗雷德和马修虽然是双胞胎，但他们是两个极端。阿尔弗雷德永远是人群的焦点，开朗阳光，自信骄傲，是上帝的宠儿，天之骄子，不论谁仿佛都能被他的魅力蛊惑。在家里，他更是恃宠而骄、呼风唤雨，永远能夺得更多关注。</p><p>马修不一样。他从诞生起就是更安静的那一个。安静得近乎透明，腼腆害羞，内向得仿佛他天生的意义就是作为阿尔弗雷德的陪衬。</p><p>所以即便他们有着除了瞳色外完全一样的脸，也绝对不会有人把他们认错。就连戴眼镜，给马修修饰出的是柔和温文的气质，却让阿尔弗雷德看上去更锐利。</p><p>可就是这样的马修，和一个能让阿尔弗雷德心动的男人恋爱了。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德很少有得不到的东西，这个男人却让他在夜里辗转反侧。那张面孔，那张对着他时不得不看在马修的面子上佯装出友善、实际上却流露出克制的疏远的面孔，让阿尔弗雷德浑身发热。那天夜里，他梦见他将亲弟弟的男友，当着他亲弟弟的面，按在餐桌上肏弄。不出所料，第二天早上醒来他腿间一片黏腻。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德从来不懂什么叫坐以待毙，更不懂拱手让人。</p><p>他邀约马修和伊万去登山露营。</p><p>户外运动大约是马修和阿尔弗雷德兴趣唯一重合的地方。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德开车时，是不是从后视镜里看向伊万，伊万猝不及防地与他在镜面中视线交汇。有那么一秒钟，伊万的目光愣在那里，随后倏地移开。镜子里，伊万的耳朵红了。</p><p>移开视线的他自然看不到阿尔弗雷德上扬的嘴角。</p><p>入夜后，阿尔弗雷德在地上架起篝火，火光熊熊，烧得人心里发热。他开口让伊万去车上拿一下他放在后备箱里的棉花糖和竹签。伊万和马修都愣了一下。马修连忙说他要陪伊万去，阿尔弗雷德却笑着阻止他。</p><p>“我去吧，我好像把移动充电器落在车上了。”</p><p>马修迟疑地点头。为什么阿尔弗雷德要去拿充电宝却不直接把棉花糖一起带回来？马修没有问出口。</p><p>他们走进树林的时候，伊万故意错步走在阿尔弗雷德前面，维持了大概一米的距离。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德带着笑的声音从伊万身后传来，“你躲着我？你很怕我吗？”</p><p>“怎么会。”</p><p>可他全身紧绷，每一根汗毛都戒备地竖起。他在学校橄榄球比赛上见过阿尔弗雷德。伊万从没见过荷尔蒙如此有侵略性的男人，他浸在汗水里的脸与身体，反射出耀眼的阳光。</p><p>让人毛骨悚然。</p><p>让人难以抗拒。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德的轻笑声形式恶灵捉弄人时的敲门声，“叩叩叩”地往人心口砸。</p><p>他们之后没有再说话了。</p><p>林子里蝉鸣阵阵。</p><p>在走到车边时，阿尔弗雷德远远地就按了遥控解锁，他去前座找充电器，伊万在后备箱里拿棉花糖和竹签。在合上后备箱车盖时，伊万一转身，差一点撞在阿尔弗雷德的鼻尖上。他在躲闪时下意识地后仰，下一秒就被这个比自己还要矮上几公分、还带着少年盛气的男人抵在车上。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德趁着月色打量他的脸。</p><p>伊万冷着脸，伸手要把阿尔弗雷德推开。那只手被阿尔弗雷德抓住，按在车盖上。</p><p>“你怕我。”阿尔弗雷德笃定地说。</p><p>“我是讨厌你。”伊万冷笑，“你把马修当成什么？”</p><p>“还能是什么？”阿尔弗雷德轻轻地笑，“他是我的亲弟弟。”</p><p>“那你现在又在做什么？”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德盯着伊万那双清冽的紫色的眼睛，俯下身去，作势要亲吻他。可他没有。他只是在伊万的耳边，嘴唇贴着伊万发烫的耳垂，悄声说话。他的气息往伊万的耳道里钻。</p><p>“我什么也没做。我只是……想肏你。”</p><p>他的舌尖迅速地在伊万的皮肤上掠过。</p><p>伊万抬脚踹向阿尔弗雷德的下肢，不过阿尔弗雷德敏捷地躲过。他从伊万身前退开，若无其事地往回走，回到篝火边时，他神情自若地和马修聊天。</p><p>伊万却一直在走神。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德在火光里笑起来。</p><p> </p><p>三、</p><p>伊万在和马修搭讪的那一个瞬间就知道自己认错了人。这个坐在图书馆角落里安静地做笔记、在被他搭话时慌乱地抬头、目光如林中受惊的小兽般闪躲的戴眼镜的男孩，不会是那个在赢得橄榄球赛后在球场边脱下赛服，用矿泉水从头浇下，全身都淋着光芒的男人。实际上那也是个男孩，他有着少年未经挫折、被上帝偏爱的不可一世，但他的身体向所有人宣示，他是个男人。</p><p>即便拥有相同的样貌，他眼前的人也决不是令他产生欲念、反复在梦境中见到的人。</p><p>然而马修的青涩依旧打动了他。那个男孩在午后的阳光里仰起头看他，短暂的迷茫后，悄然避开他的眼神，连松软的短发都遮盖不住男孩发红的耳尖。伊万决定将错就错——他还是在马修对面坐下，笑容不改地问他——“你好，可以交个朋友吗？”</p><p>直到他们熟稔起来，伊万才知道马修有个和他容貌相似的双胞胎哥哥，可两个人的光辉似乎都被他哥哥一个人夺走。</p><p>伊万有点心疼他，还有些同情，一边摸着马修的发顶一边问，你嫉妒吗？</p><p>马修摇头，说，我已经习惯啦。</p><p>他们做了很久的普通朋友，伊万第一次如此有耐心，像孵化雏鸟般等着马修熟悉他，终于有一天，他的幼鸟顶破了壳，在他的嘴角啄了一下。那时伊万在半梦半醒间，在感受到嘴角的柔软与温暖的鼻息时，他猛地睁开眼。马修愣了一霎，脸色猛地涨红，颤颤巍巍地道歉，转身就要跑——是伊万及时拉住他的手。</p><p>马修剧烈地喘气，就像是得了哮喘，伊万在他身后牵着他的手，等他的情绪平复下来。</p><p>过了很久，马修还是不敢转过身看伊万，但他鼓起勇气开口，问道：“可以让我做你的男朋友吗？”</p><p>他背对着伊万，当然看不到伊万的笑意，伊万没有回答他。在马修恨不得缩进地缝里时，伊万从他身后抱住了他。然后伊万亲了亲他的耳朵。</p><p>他们的亲密接触到此为止。伊万不是一个欲望强烈的人，但他也从没有谈过一场这么纯情的恋爱。有一部分原因还是马修的长相——</p><p>马修真挚地说，伊万是唯一一个将目光落在他身上的人。</p><p>但伊万知道自己不是。他最开始在马修身上看到的是他哥哥，那个肆意掠夺马修所拥有的一切的人。而马修的面容每每都会让他想起他见到马修双生兄长的那一瞬，他也从而感到羞愧。</p><p>伊万不介意慢热，他想着只要再等一段时间就好了。更何况他和马修心照不宣地都在尽力规避和他哥哥见面——</p><p>他最终还是见到了。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德和马修同时站在他面前的时候，伊万才发现他们并不相似。这样气质迥然相异的两个人站在一起时，如果不仔细比较，仿佛两个不相干的人。他如释重负，自信满满地觉得自己一定不会弄混他们，更不会在马修身上看见他哥哥分毫的影子，更何况他们眼睛的颜色也完全不一样。但之后伊万就发现，问题并不在于他们是否相似。就像马修说过的——阿尔弗雷德太过耀眼了，以至于任何人在他的光环下都黯然失色。</p><p>他像是太阳那样，即便刺得人眼睛酸涩，也无法避开他的光芒。</p><p>见到阿尔弗雷德后的那个周末，马修和伊万约在艺术展览上见面。看完展览，马修坐在咖啡厅里，忐忑地询问伊万对阿尔弗雷德的印象。</p><p>伊万皱着眉头说了实话：“我不想说你哥哥的坏话，但我不喜欢他。”</p><p>“为什么？大家向来都……很喜欢他。他们都更喜欢他。”</p><p>伊万沉默了一会儿，“我觉得他又霸道又傲慢，不光刻薄而且恶毒。很难想象像你这样善良的人会是他的双胞胎兄弟。”</p><p>伊万激烈的言辞让马修目瞪口呆。</p><p>马修随即笑了一下，“万尼亚，也许你是我唯一不会被他拿走的东西。”</p><p>“……我不会。”</p><p>伊万为自己只说出了实话的一半而愧疚，可另外那一半，他无论如何也说不出口。他不打算放任自己的欲望，更不想伤害马修。可只有一半的真话，其实就是说谎。</p><p>伊万抿了一口咖啡，遮掩自己的心虚。</p><p>马修却一无所查。</p><p>他如释重负地对伊万说：“那就太好了。”</p><p> </p><p>四、</p><p>在那个露营的夜里，蟋蟀窸窸窣窣的叫声与蝉鸣在树林间此起彼伏，猫头鹰的夜啼穿过暗流涌动的夜幕。他们睡在同一个帐篷里，中间隔着马修。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德与伊万的距离只有不到五十厘米，他甚至分不清，身边平缓的呼吸声究竟来自于马修，还是伊万。他心猿意马。欲望在他身体里激起了一种恰到好处的躁动，足以令他忍耐，又足以令他失眠。</p><p>当伊万红着脸、慌张地躲开他时，他就知道这个人对他有感觉。他弟弟的男友在面对他时故作冷淡，只要靠近他，就会发现那个男人连毛孔中都透露着羞耻与渴望。唯一阻挠着阿尔弗雷德的只不过是应当如何顺理成章地得到他。如何以最令他感到愉快的方式，得到他。</p><p>与他相隔一个人的地方传来衣物摩擦的响动。</p><p>伊万从睡袋里钻出来，拿着手电筒走出帐篷。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德差点笑出声。</p><p>野外的夜晚里流窜着凉气，星光与月色在空气的冷意中显得更加皎洁。伊万坐在森林尽头处的大块岩石上，他前方山势陡峭，等高线密集下跌，如同峭壁般断开。岩质的山体上少有绿植，才会有一片开阔的视野，一眼就能看穿下方绵延几十公里的平原，还有在远方灯火通明的城市。马路边的街灯遥遥看去，一盏一盏像是珠子一样被串起来，闪烁着饱满的橙光。</p><p>而远方的夜灯再璀璨，他天顶上的星星依旧带着白色的光辉嵌在夜幕中，清澈且明亮。</p><p>伊万想，阿尔弗雷德和马修真不应该成为兄弟。他温柔又腼腆的个性，不应该被阿尔弗雷德的张扬抹杀掉——</p><p>伊万的肩膀突然被拍了一下，他扭头看去的时候，只看见一个侧身，阿尔弗雷德坐到了他另一边。伊万扭头看向另一边时，毫不意外地看见阿尔弗雷德脸上扬着灿烂的笑容。伊万不悦地皱着眉头瞪他，深吸了一口气，正打算起身走人，阿尔弗雷德却比他动作快一步。他把手电筒放在下巴下方，光线往上照，冲伊万做了个鬼脸。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德的动作来得突兀，他鬼脸也做得很到位，伊万猝不及防地“啊”了一声向后仰，手里的烟也掉在地上。他差一点跌倒，阿尔弗雷德及时抓住了他的手腕，又及时地松开他。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德已经把手电筒关掉。他手肘撑在屈起的膝盖上，手掌垫着下巴，笑吟吟地说：“你会做鬼脸，我当然也会。”</p><p>这话很孩子气，也是这个时候，伊万才切实地感受到其实阿尔弗雷德与马修同龄，都还不满二十岁。阿尔弗雷德穿着帽衫，下面做旧的灰蓝色牛仔裤，宽宽大大地遮盖住他的肉体吸引旁人的任何一处。伊万在运动场上看见的那一具曾令他魂牵梦萦的身体，那一具完美的身体，并不是阿尔弗雷德魅力的全部来源。</p><p>如果将阿尔弗雷德有意无意对马修的打压看作是年少气盛的傲慢而不是处心积虑的抢夺，反倒更容易原谅他。那种肆无忌惮的自负，在伊万看来，总会消泯。就像他的妹妹曾在青春期对他陷入不可自拔的迷恋，并总觉得自己会战胜世界上的一切，战胜伦理道德，甚至战胜他自己的感情而得到他。但等她慢慢长大，就明白，其实不会。她学会她不是无所不能，那种偏执的狂热就被现实和时光冲淡了。</p><p>伊万的态度松弛下来，重新掏出一支烟，点燃，夹在指缝中吞云吐雾。他手拄在岩石上，仰头看着夜空。他衬衫的衣袖挽到手肘，露出一截手臂。伊万个子高挑，四肢修长，就连前臂的形状看上去也比别的人更瘦长优美。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德也问他要了一支烟，拇指与食指捏住，用同样的姿势仰望。</p><p>“这里的夜景怎么样？”阿尔弗雷德呼出一口气，问他。</p><p>伊万点点头，在这一点上并没有吝啬自己的肯定：“很不错，你很会挑地方。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德转头看他，咧嘴一笑，“没想到能从你这里听到夸奖。”</p><p>伊万像是讽刺一样淡淡地笑了：“我这个人向来诚实。”</p><p>“我从来没有带别人来过。你是第一个。”</p><p>“你不打算把马修算进去吗？他就在帐篷里。”伊万的目光瞥了瞥树林的方向，最后冷淡地看向阿尔弗雷德。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德笑了两声，岔开话题：“马修会抽烟。你不知道吧？”</p><p>伊万顿了一下，他摸不清楚阿尔弗雷德说这句话的意思。“我的确没想到，”伊万继而说，讥讽地扯开嘴角，“但那又怎么样呢。”</p><p>“确实不会怎么样。只是想让你明白，即便在你看来，我和他不像兄弟，但我和他的确是一对双胞胎。我会的东西他都会，而他会的……”阿尔弗雷德望着伊万的眼睛，“我也一样。”</p><p>伊万皱眉，“就算在大学里，你们也不是一个专业吧？他学艺术史，而你是……新闻？”</p><p>“对，你没记错。我们学的东西不一样，并不代表我不会。”阿尔弗雷德笑眯眯地看着他，忍不住伸手去摸伊万的脸颊。伊万偏头躲开，阿尔弗雷德收回手的时候也不气馁。他继续说：“我永远做得比他好，因为我比他先来到这个世界，因为我才是哥哥。”</p><p>“你和我说这些的意思是什么？”</p><p>“我只是说啊——”阿尔弗雷德长叹一口气，“很多人都觉得我和他不像，甚至不应该成为兄弟，但以我对我弟弟的了解，我们其实像得不得了。或者说，他像我，他无限趋近于我地像我，却永远不会成为我。”</p><p>“你到底想说什么？”</p><p>“我想说的是，你既然说你自己诚实，既然会喜欢上他，为什么不承认对我、对你男友的哥哥也动心了呢？”</p><p>伊万看见阿尔弗雷德在午夜变成深蓝色的眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着他。那道目光，和马修浅紫色的眼睛那么不同。那道目光，连带阿尔弗雷德脸上胸有成竹的笑容，都让伊万有一种被窥破的难堪，以至于他呼吸困难。</p><p>他安静了半晌，再开口时，他语气古怪地问：“你为什么这样对马修？抢走他拥有的一切很有趣吗？即便只有十九岁，你也是个成年人了。更何况你已经什么都有了，不是吗。”</p><p>“我当然不是什么都拥有，而且，难道我对他不好吗？”阿尔弗雷德貌似委屈地说，“他是我唯一的弟弟，我从来不会让别人伤害他——只有我才有这个权利。”</p><p>伊万反问：“你难道不就是那个一直肆无忌惮伤害他的人吗？”</p><p>“怎么会？”阿尔弗雷德讶然。</p><p>伊万看着他不似作伪的惊讶冷笑起来，“那你对我试探和调情算是什么？我是你弟弟的男朋友。”</p><p>“正是因为你是他的男朋友。”阿尔弗雷德这一次的表情倒是很真诚，“我说的伤害，也包括你。你看，你喜欢我，我能感觉得到。”</p><p>这一次伊万没有否认，只是说：“那你和我更应该保持距离。”</p><p>“不不不，我的意思是，”阿尔弗雷德解释，“他会因为你而受到伤害的——所以说呢，你从最初，就不应该和他开始。”</p><p>伊万气急反笑，“那照你的逻辑，我该怎么办？”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德眸光一闪，倾身飞快地在伊万嘴角亲了一下，趁着伊万愣住时，他悄声地如同在诉说一个只有他们两个人才知道的秘密一般，把答案告诉了伊万——</p><p>“先找到我，先爱上我。”</p><p>如梦初醒的伊万狠狠将他推倒在地，黑着脸地瞪他。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德没有立刻从地上起身，他仰头望着伊万脸部的轮廓在夜色与月光下更加凛然而英俊，侧颈细长且大理石般光洁。</p><p>伊万大约是恼火，胸部起伏。但他没有立刻离开，而是僵在原地，浸泡在阿尔弗雷德暧昧的审视中。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德的目光毫不客气地扫向伊万的身体，匆匆地从他贴身长袖衬衫勾勒的腰线上划过，落在他那一双包裹在修身休闲运动裤中长腿上。</p><p>长，而匀称，且有力。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德想，这双腿不论是夹在腰间，还是架在肩上，都一定有富有力量的美感。</p><p>但最重要的是，伊万的裤子并不宽松，完全遮掩不住他双腿间的鼓胀。</p><p>——伊万勃起了。</p><p>只是一个亲吻而已，他们谁都不是未经人事的毛头小子，谁都不是青涩未熟的少年，甚至可以说他们在性事上都有过相当的经验，但仅仅是一个浅啄的亲吻，就让伊万勃起了。</p><p>他羞愤难当，以至于无措地僵在当场，腿脚发虚，无法迈出一步。</p><p>他急促地呼吸，在周身逐渐灼热的空气、逐渐模糊的视线中，他看见阿尔弗雷德咧开嘴，对着他嚣张地笑了。<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>五、</p><p>阿尔弗雷德一旦打定主意要得到什么，他就会对这件事充满无限热情。他很快就摸清楚了伊万在学校的课表，连日常行程也从马修口中套出了七七八八，剩下的就靠他自己一贯的执着和好运——</p><p>他每天都能“偶遇”伊万。</p><p>往往是在大学校园里。确切来讲，是在大学的体育馆。每天下午三点时，马修有专业课，伊万则会来体育馆健身，在马修下课后，他们会一起吃饭。</p><p>在某一天下午三点多，伊万第一次在体育馆里遇见阿尔弗雷德。他从篮球馆门口经过时，有个穿着运动衫的男学生满头大汗地打开门走出来。从大敞的门缝中，运动鞋在地板上摩擦出的刺耳的声音、运球的撞击声、投篮后篮球从高处坠落在地的响声、旁人鼓掌欢呼的声音、还有那一声——“阿尔弗雷德，好样的，兄弟！”——毫无预兆地涌出来，又不可抗力地涌进伊万的耳朵里。</p><p>伊万下意识往里头看，正好对上阿尔弗雷德望向他的目光。阿尔弗雷德站在灯光下大汗淋漓，发箍往后固定住他的头发，没有刘海之后，他脸部轮廓显得更鲜明，看起来更加英气勃勃。他们对视了大约一秒，那一秒中，声音如同退潮般远去。是阿尔弗雷德先移开视线去和他的队友说话，伊万扭开头走向更衣室。</p><p>而那之后的每一天，伊万都会遇见他。</p><p>他们曾在网球上遇见。不得不说阿尔弗雷德在运动方面天赋异禀，他打球时动作利落，肌肉伸缩时线条显露在皮肤上，彰显出长时间来被锤炼的力量。那天他没有束发，刘海被汗水浸湿，湿哒哒地垂在额头上。伊万想起来自己第一次见到他。</p><p>那一次就像这一次那样，阿尔弗雷德没有戴他和马修一模一样的那一副框架眼镜，而是戴着隐形眼镜。只是那一次，阿尔弗雷德被水浇淋之后，视线隔着水雾投向他，目光迷蒙。而这一次，阿尔弗雷德用手在和他朋友赢下一场后，用手把刘海向后撸起梳理，坐在一旁刻意地打量他。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德感谢伊万会在学校体育馆里健身的习惯。他肆无忌惮地欣赏伊万修长的四肢敏捷的动作，跳跃、奔跑，挥动球拍、击中目标，行云流水是一方面，他裸露在外的皮肤覆盖了一层汗水，灯光里，他整个人都像是会发光，让人忍不住抚摸的欲望。</p><p>伊万也在弓道场上见过他。阿尔弗雷德穿着日本深灰色的和服，似乎连气质也变得沉静。他仿佛根本没有觉察到伊万的视线，左手举弓，右手拉开弦，专注地望着箭靶——在他松手之后，飞出的箭稳稳地扎进靶心。</p><p>还有一次，伊万在更衣室遇见他。沐浴过后的伊万刚穿上常服准备去和马修碰面，而一个穿着击剑服的年轻男人推门走进来。那个男人将面罩取下，伊万立刻就看见那一双蓝眼睛。阿尔弗雷德金色的头发凌乱得像是鸡窝，他和伊万对视时立刻露出一个明媚的笑容，还用手揉了揉自己的头发，让它乱得更变本加厉。</p><p>甚至有一次，伊万在跑步机上做有氧运动时，透过落地窗，他隐约看见阿尔弗雷德在体育馆外的河里练习赛艇。伊万不知道自己是怎么在这么远的距离还能一眼认出阿尔弗雷德，也许是因为马修和他长得太像了——伊万没有再想下去。</p><p>他多次想告诉马修这件事，但他每每看见马修浅紫色的眼睛中闪过怯弱的神色，他就又把话咽了回去。伊万想，他和阿尔弗雷德什么都没有发生过。他没有必要再让马修产生多余的担忧。</p><p>直到他在游泳池遇见阿尔弗雷德。</p><p>伊万站在泳池边，突然有人从水中钻出来。这是伊万又一次毫无遮挡地看见阿尔弗雷德的身体。他肩膀与手臂的肌肉是恰到好处的饱满，多一分显得肿胀，少了又让人觉得羸弱。锁骨突出，只覆着一层薄薄的蜜色的皮肤，硬朗地镶嵌在周围富有弹性的肌肉之中。他撑着岸边，矫健地一蹬腿就跨上来，扯下泳帽，甩了甩头发，把水花溅得到处都是。阿尔弗雷德用手摸了一把湿漉漉的脸，有一滴汇聚在他下颌的水滴坠落，正好掉在他胸口，滴进胸肌之间那一道沟壑中，滑向他腹部的肌肉。</p><p>他一抬头，撞见伊万直勾勾的目光，展颜一笑。</p><p>伊万嘴里发干。他动了一下喉结，转身就走。他的身体有了情欲的反应，让他难堪到无地自容。</p><p>伊万背上的肌肉薄得很漂亮，紧绷时，肩胛骨若隐若现，背沟却很明显，深深一道将他宽阔的背部从中划开，指向细窄的腰与挺翘的臀。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德望着他走远的背影，也舔了舔嘴唇。</p><p>伊万在淋浴间里站了很久。阿尔弗雷德赤身裸体的画面在他脑海里像是一场弥久不散的毒雾。他的脑神经也如被电击过般噼里啪啦地阵鸣。</p><p>伊万不得已用手抚摸自己，想让自己冷静下来。他强迫自己想象马修赤身裸体的模样，可他并没有见过。他只见过阿尔弗雷德的。那样一张相似的脸，而独属于阿尔弗雷德的身体，伊万在情欲里放纵、堕落的时候，他根本不敢追究在他幻想里出现的到底是谁。</p><p>急促的低喘被汩汩水流掩盖，后来热水又冲掉了他身上发泄后的痕迹。</p><p>伊万和马修约在傍晚时见面。</p><p>见面的时候，马修戴着框架眼镜，单肩挎着书包在校园靠近有体育馆附近的巨大榕树下等他。在目光触及到伊万的一瞬间，马修喜悦而腼腆地冲他一笑。即便是这个笑容，即便是这个与他哥哥从气质上迥异的笑，即便伊万很清楚他们之间的差别——他们笑起来时的样子根本不一样，伊万还是被他们一模一样的五官蛊惑。</p><p>在他走近时，他看见马修浅紫色的眼睛，才终于松了一口气。</p><p>一条广袤平缓的河流横跨过他们校园，堤岸上草木茂盛，有古旧却结实的木质码头延伸到河流上方。河对岸丘陵起伏，却并不高耸峭拔，广阔的视野一眼就能看见天际尽头的夕阳与如烧熔的金子般灼灼流淌的水光。</p><p>伊万陪马修在码头上站了一会儿，直到赤色的落日从天边坠下，空中云霞淡去，夜色侵染时，他对马修说：“我以后可能不会去学校体育馆了。”</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“我在体育馆里遇见你哥哥了。”伊万像是无意提起一桩轶事般，语气平淡地说。</p><p>马修惊讶：“体育馆？”</p><p>“对。”</p><p>“可是……”马修收住话音，讷讷地看着伊万。</p><p>在逐渐暗淡的天色里，马修和阿尔弗雷德全然相似的五官终于变得模糊，只有他泛着光泽的眼睛疑惑地与伊万对视。</p><p>“他为什么要去大学的体育馆？”马修像是自言自语，“家里有健身房，还是他自己把以前亚蒂的主卧室拆掉重新装修的，后院还有网球场、高尔夫场和游泳池……他是和朋友约好了吧？”</p><p>伊万想起阿尔弗雷德的嘴脸，顿感烦躁。他揉了揉眉心，马修有些忧虑地看着他。</p><p>“是我太卑劣了吗……我竟然会因为你讨厌阿尔弗雷德而觉得庆幸。”马修突然自嘲。</p><p>伊万飞快地抓住马修的手，略微低下头吻了他的眉心。</p><p>马修顺从地闭上眼睛。</p><p>伊万想，卑劣的明明是他自己。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>六、</p><p>避开了学校的体育馆并不代表伊万就能躲开阿尔弗雷德。只要阿尔弗雷德想，伊万总会见到他。</p><p>那天伊万在学校附近的酒吧里与朋友聚会，进门之后就看见阿尔弗雷德已经被一群年轻骄恣的男男女女簇拥在中间，吵吵嚷嚷地喝酒玩闹。就像马修说过的，不论什么时候，阿尔弗雷德从来不缺拥趸与他人对他的偏爱。他个人的魅力永远吸引着旁人如同飞蛾扑火般撞上去。很显然，那群本科学生中最漂亮的一个金发年轻女孩对他有好感，就着醉意一边吃吃地笑一边倒在阿尔弗雷德身上。</p><p>伊万只不过是在和朋友讨论课业时的间隙瞟见的。</p><p>但他去门口抽根烟透气的功夫，阿尔弗雷德跟着他走出来，双手撑在楼梯的铁栏杆上，将伊万抵在中间。旁边不是没有人，但这不是什么值得大惊小怪的事，别人扫了一眼就埋头看手机。</p><p>伊万想，这个时候马修在做什么呢。马修不喜欢喧闹，不喜欢嘈杂，他大概在家中安静地看书，和他面前这个盯着他，目光滚烫的青年完全不一样。</p><p>伊万正要推开他时，阿尔弗雷德的手机响了，他自然而然地撤开手，拿出手机。他看了一眼屏幕便挑高眉毛，又将手机往伊万跟前一晃。</p><p>是马修。</p><p>在已经冷下来的街道上，马修和阿尔弗雷德的声音很清晰。他问阿尔弗雷德，今晚会不会回家。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德的视线锁在伊万身上：“我不知道，这要看对方怎么样，对不对，万尼——”</p><p>伊万猛地捂住阿尔弗雷德的嘴，顺便也将鼻子盖住了。他捂得死紧，被阿尔弗雷德放肆的话惊得心脏狂跳。阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇几乎贴在伊万的手掌上，伊万的手心也被阿尔弗雷德的呼吸烘得像是要烧起来。</p><p>只是阿尔弗雷德差点以为自己要被闷死。</p><p>他一直没有说话，那头的马修以为信号不好，叫了好几声他的名字：“阿尔弗，阿尔弗你还在吗？是信号不好吗？我听不见你的声音……”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德把伊万的手掰下来，顺势握在手中。</p><p>“刚才信号好像不太好。我晚上不会回去了，你知道我的。”阿尔弗雷德笑嘻嘻地说。</p><p>马修非常习惯阿尔弗雷德这样的安排，应了一声挂断电话。</p><p>伊万皱着眉头：“你不要自作多情。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德哈哈笑了两声，“你想什么呢，我不回家的理由太多了。我可以是和别人过度一夜，虽然我现在不想这样做，因为谁都比不上你让我感兴趣。就算你不把我带回家、我也没办法把你带去酒店，但如果我就在这里吻你、抚摸你、强奸你——你会把我打进进诊室，那这样是一种不回家的原因吧？”他笑眯眯地看着伊万，“反正都已经说好不回家了，要不干脆试试看吧？”</p><p>伊万像是看疯子一眼看着他，难以置信：“你不要闹了。”</p><p>“说实话，我是认真的。”</p><p>伊万想从阿尔弗雷德坦率诚恳的表情里看出他玩笑的破绽，但阿尔弗雷德在灯光里鳞光闪闪的湛蓝色眼睛好像真的带着一抹跃跃欲试的色彩。</p><p>伊万扔下一句“你到底有什么毛病”，果断地转身离开。</p><p>他转身时，阿尔弗雷德伸出手好像要抓住他的围巾，但最终却只让围巾末尾细碎的须从他指腹上扫过。那种微弱的触感让他觉得心痒。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德在他身后大喊：“你要是不带我走的话，我就只能睡在公园里啦！”</p><p>他的声音在夜晚冷清的街道上显得格外明亮，像是一直破空的箭直直射向伊万的后心。</p><p>但伊万没有回头。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德也没有回到酒吧里。</p><p>只是没过多久，马修就来了。他把车停在路边，下车时，他叫了一声“阿尔弗”，却在阿尔弗雷德抬头看着他时迟疑了一下。</p><p>“你怎么来了？”阿尔弗雷德走到马修面前。</p><p>“伊万说他碰见你了，还说你喝醉了，让我来接你……可是你喝醉了吗？”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德无比清醒，还笑得很灿烂，但他说：“是啊，我喝醉了。”他把搂住马修的肩膀，身体的重量大半压在马修身上，酒精的气味萦绕在马修鼻间。</p><p>他把阿尔弗雷德扶进车里的时候，阿尔弗雷德还在说：“你男朋友还真是善良，特地让你来接我——但这个人也很怪，他怎么不自己把我送回去？”</p><p>“阿尔弗，”马修叹了一口气，小声说，“不是所有人都拥有你那样对陌生人也长袖善舞的能力。”</p><p>“那你呢？”阿尔弗雷德看着马修的侧脸。</p><p>马修没有说话。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德打开车窗，摘下眼镜，看着后视镜说，“我们这样看上去好像不太像了。”但他又戴上眼镜，在镜子里做出一个极其类似于沮丧和怯懦的表情。那一刻，他才是真正地与马修一模一样。从长相到神态，每一个细节都无比贴合。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德想起来他们小时候的事。</p><p>在阿尔弗雷德攒簇下，他们从小就会伪装成彼此的样子来戏弄别人。而亚蒂和弗朗西斯并不容易被糊弄，所以他们更加善于模仿——或者说，只要他们想，彻底假装成对方并不难。后来在阿尔弗雷德一时兴起的时候，除了他们自己，再也没有人能看破阿尔弗雷德的小把戏。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德噗嗤一声笑出声来，“还记得以前我让你帮我去上文法课吗？后来让你帮我在每周校集会上做演讲、去棒球比赛也是，你也做得很好。我帮你去大提琴的比赛，也拿到头奖。我们好像真的可以替代彼此——那我的无往不利，你不也可以做到吗？”</p><p>“……我不喜欢这样。”马修嗫嚅道。</p><p>“你只是不喜欢，但并不是做不到。我们很像，不是吗？我们的本质，都是一样的。所以说呢，做不到，是你自己的选择，并不是我的错。”</p><p>“……不是，我做不到的，”马修的声音很轻，“没有你的话，我可能很像你。但在你面前，我……只是个仿制品。”</p><p>“所以你宁愿做个没有存在感的被孤立、被忽视的透明人，也不愿意做一个仿制品？更何况你的模仿并不拙劣。”</p><p>马修并不是不会生气，可他忿忿时也是怯弱的：“我即便不去模仿你，也并不是所有人都会忽略我，”他很温柔地说，“也是有人会喜欢软弱孤僻的我的。万尼亚他——”</p><p>但马修不止一次想，如果他当初展露在伊万面前的是另一种性格就好了。更活泼，更耀眼，更有魅力——即便不是“最”的那一个，大概也会让他们的关系进展得更迅速。伊万大概也会对他更着迷。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德打断他。</p><p>“哦，你说你的那个男朋友啊。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德在他看不见的地方笑了一下，口吻却漫不经心，“万圣节的Party，你带他一起来吧。”</p><p> </p><p>七、</p><p>阿尔弗雷德向来对万圣节有别样的热忱。从小时候起，他就学会把自己打扮得帅气又活泼，嘴甜得像是抹了蜜，结果每一年都能讨到整个街区里最多的糖果。马修只是他的工具人——两个一模一样的漂亮男孩给别人带去是双份的开心，马修只需要安静地站着，阿尔弗雷德就能哄得让人给他们多抓一大把糖果。而那一大把额外的糖果，全都进了阿尔弗雷德的小篮子。</p><p>再后来，阿尔弗雷德学会了化装舞会的玩法。他每一年都会在市中心租下豪华又新潮的会场，把学校里那一群和他们从小认识的豪门子弟约过来，还有家境普通的漂亮女孩和运动队里的男孩们，也都会得到一张入场券。谁不想要参加阿尔弗雷德办的Party？他们小小年纪，就能做成年人才能做的事。毕竟，阿尔弗雷德是亚瑟·柯克兰的弟弟，还有弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦这个教父，谁敢管他？</p><p>至今为止，阿尔弗雷德的万圣节舞会都像是一个都市传说。只有那些从小浸染在声色犬马里的圈内人才知道，哦，阿尔弗雷德的万圣节舞会是一种地位和象征。收到阿尔弗雷德的邀请函，就像是受到了国王的认可。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德在这件事上游刃有余。他只在第一年过问过细节，后来的几次中，大部分的事项他都交给了别人去做，他只是一个决策者。</p><p>但这一年的万圣节，他是亲自着手准备的，且事无巨细。比如说，关于菜单与酒单的品类，他确认过很多次，甚至确切地问过马修——“万尼亚喜欢吃什么？”</p><p>马修对阿尔弗雷德脱口而出的昵称皱了一下眉头，但他乖乖地说：“他喜欢吃煎薄饼。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德思考了片刻，有些为难，“在万圣节舞会上让人准备煎薄饼也太傻了吧？那你说，他喜欢喝什么？”</p><p>“……喝酒吧。”</p><p>“什么酒？”</p><p>“伏特加？”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德点点头，“这倒是好办。”</p><p>他在电脑上敲敲点点了半天，又抬起头问马修：“那音乐呢？他喜欢听什么？”</p><p>“摇滚和古典乐他都会听……”马修把手里的书合上，“阿尔弗，你为什么问呢？”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德无辜地撇着嘴，“你在想什么？你以为我为什么这么问？”他坐到马修身边，手臂搭在他肩上，另一手亲昵地捏住马修的腮，“他是第一次来，又是你男朋友，我当然希望他玩得开心啦。”</p><p>“……是吗？”马修狐疑。</p><p>“当然。”阿尔弗雷德真诚地点点头。</p><p>马修垂下目光，像是默许了阿尔弗雷德的行为，阿尔弗雷德开怀大笑，松开马修，开始认真地向他询问更多与伊万有关的事宜。</p><p>在伊万真的被马修带来舞会的那一天，伊万意外地在侍者端来的餐盘中看见了抹着南瓜酱的煎薄饼。他拿了一块，一边吃一边问马修：“这是你准备的吗？”</p><p>“是我……”马修轻声说，但又心虚地加了一句，“还有我哥哥。”</p><p>伊万咀嚼的动作顿了一下，目光不由自主地落在人群中心的阿尔弗雷德身上。</p><p>这一天的阿尔弗雷德穿着桃心国王的服装，一袭赤红的长袍上点缀了黑色与红色的桃心、方片、草花与黑桃四种图案，镶了雪白的绒毛滚边，内里的衣服红袍拢着、也被人群挡住，看不太清，但隐隐看见黄黑色马赛克状的腰带束出了他腰侧的线条。场内光线晦暗，镭射灯变换着色彩来回扫动。紫色、蓝色、绿色的灯光扫过被斜斜固定在阿尔弗雷德发顶的王冠上，当灯光变成红色时，镶嵌在王冠上红色宝石也闪烁起刺眼的光芒。</p><p>也是那一刻阿尔弗雷德突然向他们走来。</p><p>人群悄然为阿尔弗雷德让出一条路来，他像是破开海面的摩西，信步走到伊万面前。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德上下一打量，笑起来：“《战争与和平》？安德烈与皮埃尔？”</p><p>这套一看就是量身定做的白色军装礼服很适合伊万。白色的裤腿扎进了他及膝的军靴中，皮靴在黑暗中泛着硬朗的光泽。礼服的外套非常讲究地在他的腰部收紧，一侧肩饰金色的长穗从肩膀挂到胸前金色的纽扣上，另一侧的短穗缀在肩饰上，随着他的动作摇晃。连颈部竖起红色的领口，都只会让他注意到他的颈项有多瘦长，领口间的缝隙让人一并连他的喉结也一眼就看见了。</p><p>至少阿尔弗雷德是看见了。</p><p>伊万不自在地拢了拢衣领，“没想到你竟然看过。”</p><p>“马蒂读过的话，那我当然也读过。不过啊，”阿尔弗雷德看着马修，“如果我没记错，安德烈和皮埃尔爱着同一个女人吧？”</p><p>“……但他们也是好朋友。”马修申辩。</p><p>“难道你们仅仅是好朋友？”阿尔弗雷德看着马修，又看了看伊万。</p><p>在空气中交错的光线在一个刹那照亮了阿尔弗雷德的眼睛。</p><p>他湛蓝色的眼睛闪过明亮的光点，定定地望向伊万——伊万也看着他。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德收回目光，满不在乎地对马修耸了耸肩，“我以为你们在一起这么久，关系会比‘好朋友’更亲密。”</p><p>“我们的确……”</p><p>“好了，我当然知道。”阿尔弗雷德打断马修，“你们到底有多亲密，我怎么会不知道呢？他，”他指了指伊万，“可是你的‘男朋友’。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德让马修带着伊万好好享受这个夜晚，他说完话就又走进了人群里，和躁动的年轻男女们狂欢。</p><p>伊万握紧了马修的手，在轰鸣的音乐里抱住马修，低头在他耳边说：“我真的讨厌你哥哥。”</p><p>越过伊万的肩头，马修看见男孩和女孩们落在他们身上的眼神。不是对他们关系好奇的打探——这个年头同性恋又不是什么惊世骇俗的奇闻——他们痴迷于伊万的外表。阿尔弗雷德在他的舞会上是拥有至高地位的王，而马修——他和伊万拥抱时，也不被人放在眼里。</p><p>他苦笑了一下，从侍者手中拿过伊万先前要的烈酒，一人一杯喝下。</p><p>除了开头的插曲，伊万玩得还算尽兴。他不是个古板的人，在和马修恋爱之前，夜店和Live House之类的他也没少去。他和马修在音乐里拥抱、接吻，他拉着马修在舞池里跳舞，有人向他搭讪时，他也欣然地和对方碰杯，然后笑眯眯地把他和马修交握的手拿到对方面前——“你看不见吗？我有男朋友。”</p><p>直到这时，对方才会看见马修。见到马修时，他们先是一惊，但随后才记起来，阿尔弗雷德有一个双胞胎弟弟。</p><p>在迷幻的灯光里，摇滚乐队登场做现场表演。伊万很喜欢这支来自芬兰的摇滚乐队，他没想到阿尔弗雷德会把他们从芬兰请来。这支乐队算不上大火，但知名度不低，现场的气氛在他们进场、贝斯的弦声与架子鼓的打击声响起来时更加热烈。伊万直接向应侍生要了一瓶伏特加，在兴起时，仰头就往嘴里灌。而一个男孩从伊万身边走过时，他被人撞了一下，手里的两大杯啤酒一歪，全都浇淋在伊万头上。他的头发被打湿，连下巴都在往下滴着酒。</p><p>那男孩怔了一瞬，连忙向伊万道歉。在震耳欲聋的音乐中，他艰难地向伊万要联系方式，说之后会把衣服赔给他。伊万摆了摆手，说不用，转身走向卫生间。</p><p>这个场地里的卫生间就像它的外表那样富丽，等候区里也有沙发与电视，空气中飘散着一股玫瑰味清幽的香气。再打开另一扇门，连排的卫生间里空无一人，很干净，也很安静，隔着等候区，连外面喧嚣的音乐和鼎沸的人声都听不到了。</p><p>伊万在水池边弯下腰，双手捧着水扑脸上。他闭上眼睛时，有人走进门。</p><p>又把门锁上。</p><p>水声还在伊万耳边“哗哗”作响，但他意识到那个进来的人一直站在门边，没有前进或后退一步。他实际上什么也没有做，只是悄无声息地站在那里。</p><p>伊万关上水，抬起头，看见了阿尔弗雷德。</p><p>在明亮的暖黄色灯光里，他像是一个仁慈的王。就是这样一个国王，像他在今天最初见到他时那样，信步走到他面前，抬手摸着他湿漉漉的耳朵。</p><p>他们身上都有一股醉人的酒气。</p><p>暖黄色的光线让伊万想起最初见到阿尔弗雷德的那个午后的阳光。可那时候阿尔弗雷德英俊得毫不掩饰，像是上帝之子般敞亮地彰显自己的魅力，没有戴眼镜，更不像现在这样带着金边的单镜眼镜，在他不说话的时候，内敛而斯文。可能是喝多了，伊万竟然觉得阿尔弗雷德凝视着他时，一只眼睛里是算计，另一只是深情。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德将他沾满啤酒的头发一下又一下捋到耳后，满手都是酒精和麦芽的气味。然后他把自己的手指在伊万的嘴唇上点了一下。</p><p>伊万伸出舌头舔了一下。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德脸上的笑意更胜，他欺近伊万的时候，伊万不得不用手撑住身后的盥洗台，挺直上半身，和阿尔弗雷德拉开距离。他不知道自己为什么忘记推开他——</p><p>也许是酒精作祟。阿尔弗雷德眼睛里的蓝色如同涨潮的海水泛滥出来，漫延到他的脚边，盖住他的脚背。那是夏天时的海，海水很暖，将他整个人浸泡在令人迷失的暖意中。伊万的面前，一会儿是阳光，一会儿是大海，一会儿是阿尔弗雷德——</p><p>他的理智被一整瓶伏特加腐蚀得支离破碎，那个午后，那个上身赤裸淋着水的，那个在太阳的光芒下仿佛会发光的男孩，那个只被他看了一眼就让他神魂颠倒以至于贸然向别人搭讪的男孩，和他面前赤红的国王的身影重叠。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德头顶王冠上真正的宝石和球场上的红牌拥有同样的颜色。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德什么也没有说，也没有做，他仅仅是不动声色地注视着他。</p><p>伊万开口时很虚弱：“你要在这里上我吗？”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德笑起来，“当然不会。”他说话时已经和伊万贴得很近了，嘴唇若有似无地和伊万触碰着，却始终没有落下一个切实的吻，“马修就在外面，我就算是个混蛋也没混蛋到这个地步。”</p><p>“那我们现在在这里是在做什么？”伊万质问。</p><p>“我喜欢你这件事你是知道的。”阿尔弗雷德声音低哑，“那你帮我一次吧。”</p><p>“什么意思？”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德的舌尖飞快地触碰了伊万的唇珠，又像是叼起猎物的猛兽般咬住伊万的嘴唇，重重地吮了一下——“就是这个意思。”</p><p>伊万沉默地看着阿尔弗雷德。他被舔过、咬过、吮过——不知道这不是能称作吻过的嘴唇，如同被灼烧般，汇聚了他全身最敏锐最热烈的感官。他希望只有他自己才知道，刚才阿尔弗雷德的动作有多让他难以自持。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德，连笑容都在引诱他。</p><p>伊万深吸一口气，摘下阿尔弗雷德眼镜，屈膝。</p><p>他跪在国王面前。</p><p>在伊万将阿尔弗雷德隐隐胀大的欲望握在手中时，阿尔弗雷德便无法自制地长出了一口气。伊万在性事上也算是擅长，他的舌头从性器的根部舔至顶端，将逐渐充血成硕大形状的性器上青紫色的筋络，一条一条地舔过。阿尔弗雷德舍不得仰头，他垂首看着伊万跪在他面前神情专注地亲吻他的阴茎。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德的手指缠绕上伊万肩饰的金色长穗，另一只手像是抚摸一只乖巧的猫的脊背一般，抚摸着伊万沾着啤酒味道、湿成一缕一缕的头发。</p><p>伊万头皮发麻，那种酥麻感令他的脖颈都僵硬了。他在阿尔弗雷德顶端的小孔上吮了一下。战栗顺着阿尔弗雷德的脊柱向上，如同洪流冲破堤坝般闯进他的大脑，他有一瞬间失去理智。阿尔弗雷德猝不及防地轻哼了一声，手里顿时失了轻重，揪紧伊万的头发。</p><p>令伊万失神的酥麻顿时被钝痛取代。伊万被他弄痛了，眉心皱着抬眼看着阿尔弗雷德，神色像是指责，但他的动作却没有停下。伊万将阿尔弗雷德长硬粗直、温度灼热的性器整个纳入口中。</p><p>他如愿地在阿尔弗雷德的眼睛里也见到了朦胧的痴迷的雾色。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德经历过的性事数也数不清。但伊万仰头时眼眶发红。他的口腔里柔软湿润得不像话，舌头灵活地贴着他的阴茎挑逗，舌头的表面像是水蛇般缠绕着他，顶弄在前端的小孔上打着旋。伊万将性器越含越深，像是要塞进喉咙里，阿尔弗雷德能感受到他的喉咙口骤然变窄，舌根和上颚挤压住着他阴茎的前部，随着伊万的呼吸，阿尔弗雷德火热硬直的性器被他的吞咽动作裹挟着往深处滑。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德挺了一下腰，把阴茎往里面戳进一点。</p><p>但下一刻，伊万将阿尔弗雷尔的性器吐出来。还不等巨大的失落感降临在阿尔弗雷德身上，他就像是一尾咬住快感末潮的鱼，从阿尔弗雷德腿根处垂坠的囊袋开始舔起，舔平褶皱，又重新为他塑造了一场情欲的波澜。</p><p>穿着白色军装、如同旧时代贵族的伊万，见到他时永远抵触的伊万，如同臣服般，如同享受般，用卑微的姿态取悦他。透明的粘液汇积在伊万的下巴上，一丝一缕地往下滴坠。伊万却毫无知觉一般不曾用手擦净，依旧张开嘴，搅动舌头，任由水渍飞溅上他的嘴角、脸颊。谁也不知道那里面是否掺杂着从阿尔弗雷德性器顶端分泌出的液体。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德从来没有感觉过这种灭顶的快感。</p><p>他从不吝啬自己的夸奖，在喘息的间隔，他夸伊万——</p><p>“你做得很好。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德沙哑的声音缥缈得像是被风裹挟着。又或者只是乘载于情潮之上。</p><p>他的手仍旧抚摸着伊万的后脑，另一只手却挑开伊万虚掩住的领口，指尖隔着薄薄的皮肤，贴在伊万的喉结上。伊万的动作僵住，喉头滑了一下。阿尔弗雷德看着他飞快颤抖的睫毛，笑了，“你继续啊，你这样我可射不出来。”他的手指来到伊万的下颌尖，“你总不会想一直帮我做到马修来找我们吧？”他说着，抓紧伊万的头发，狠狠顶进伊万的口腔深处，劈凿开伊万一直不让他进入的喉咙口。</p><p>霎时间，伊万竟然感受到他的尾椎开始向上漫延一种令他发抖的陌生的兴奋感。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德更是从不掩饰他愉悦的呻吟。</p><p>伊万最开始抗拒地“呜呜”叫了两声，但他顺从地采取了阿尔弗雷德建议的这一种更粗暴直接也更有效率的方式。他深深地将阿尔弗雷德的性器吞进口中，在前端探进他喉咙时，他故意做了一个吞咽的动作。</p><p>肉眼可见地，阿尔弗雷德浑身的肌肉都绷紧了。</p><p>他的性器被伊万的口腔、舌头与喉咽从上到下绞住。温热湿润的内壁紧紧地裹住他的欲望，每一次的摩擦，都让他错觉自己真的在肏干伊万。</p><p>他眼神即便是迷离的，但仍锁在伊万身上。</p><p>他像是全然投入了伊万带给他的这一场欢愉。他粗重地喘气，气流不自觉地拨动声带，震动产生了低沉嘶哑却也微弱的声音。那如同呻吟，但比呻吟更模糊、更模棱两可也更性感的声音融化在阿尔弗雷的喘息里。阿尔弗雷德手捏着伊万的耳朵，像是无意识一般，一下又一下地玩弄他的耳垂。</p><p>伊万吞吐的速度加快了。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德看着他，完全能想象出这一具匀称挺拔的身体伏在自己身下时，会是怎样一种享受。</p><p>更软，更热，更紧致。</p><p>伊万又一次吐出阿尔弗雷德的阴茎，用舌头绕着他的前端打转，泽泽的水声甚至将阿尔弗雷德的喘息淹没。阿尔弗雷德突然按住伊万的后脑，把他绷紧的粗长的性器捅进了伊万的口中，长驱直入，把前头挺进伊万的咽喉深处。在伊万毫无准备时，阿尔弗雷德射了出来。伊万想要逃开，但阿尔弗雷德十分坏心眼地按住他，硬生生地让他承受。猛烈而持久的发泄直接射到伊万的舌根处，灌进他的嗓子里。伊万条件反射地吞咽，灼热粘稠的阿尔弗雷德的精液顺着他的食道滚下去，仿佛要将他的喉咙灼伤。</p><p>伊万终于反应过来。</p><p>片刻的犹豫和抗拒让他差点被阿尔弗雷德精液呛死。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德将自己还未完全疲软的性器拿出来的那一瞬间，伊万疯狂地咳嗽。</p><p>他没意识到，在咳嗽时，他嘴角也溅上了乳白腥膻的液体。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德没有急着整理自己。他观察着眼尾发红、水淋淋的伊万，毫不自觉地敛住笑容，伸出手，面无表情地用拇指擦去伊万嘴角那一抹白色的痕迹。尔后，他一下又一下在相同的地方抚摸。他没想到自己会这么喜欢伊万这一幅被情欲打湿的样子。</p><p>伊万嘴里都是阿尔弗雷德的味道，他跪在阿尔弗雷德面前，那个仍旧硬挺的性器还直挺挺地立在他面前——他的鼻间也都是阿尔弗雷德的气息。</p><p>他喘着气，要补足刚才剧烈咳嗽时缺失的氧气。他的脸都涨红了，身体也在发烫。他的变化足够明显，明显到他被煽动了。</p><p>伊万恼怒地瞪视阿尔弗雷德。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德的视线与他相交时，阿尔弗雷德忽地又展露笑意。</p><p>“你给马修口交过吗？”</p><p>伊万愣住。</p><p>“只是碰到我的身体你就会硬吗？”阿尔弗雷德口吻轻松地和伊万讨论，“那马修呢？”</p><p>“……你别问了。”</p><p>“为什——”</p><p>突然有人疯狂锤门，打断了阿尔弗雷德。</p><p>“操，谁他妈在里面这么久？！喂！你他妈是被屎淹死了吗？！给我滚出来！滚出来啊混蛋！”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德嘴角勾起，大声骂道：“闭嘴傻逼！我们还在做爱呢！滚一边去！”</p><p>“操你妈！什么傻逼玩意儿……”那人嘴里骂骂咧咧，狠狠踹了一脚门，到底是离开了。</p><p>卫生间里重新安静下来。遥遥地还能听见大厅里吵闹的音乐，卫生间里，阿尔弗雷德的呼吸平复下来，伊万闭着嘴，没有刚才那样让人遐想的水声。、</p><p>伊万动了动泛着水光的嘴唇，出声：“我们没有做爱。而且，我们刚才已经结束了。”</p><p>“难道你想让我把门打开？让别人看见我们现在样子？”阿尔弗雷德笑起来，“你知道你现在看起来是什么样子吗？”他拇指擦了一下伊万的嘴，“像被我肏熟了——明明只是帮我口交而已。”</p><p>伊万拍开他的手，自己用手背在嘴角蹭了几下。阿尔弗雷德在伊万漱口、洗脸的时候，把自己收拾干净。他扶正了自己的王冠，拉起裤链，捋平衬衫的衣摆。</p><p>他接着刚才的话追问下去：“对了，你还没有回答我，你喜欢触碰马修的身体吗？”</p><p>回答他的是盥洗池里“哗哗”的水声。</p><p>“啊，我忘了。你们还没做过爱，对吧？”阿尔弗雷德像是恍然大悟，他好奇地问，“不过为什么不呢？”</p><p>伊万关上水龙头，看着镜子里满脸是水的自己。伊万也总在想，为什么不呢。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德还在说：“假如你一碰到他的身体就会勃起——就像你对我这样——为什么你们还没有做过？”阿尔弗雷德靠在水池边，兀自苦恼地思索了片刻，随后惊喜道，“难道说，你并不会对他产生这样强烈的欲望？”</p><p>他凑到伊万跟前：“我说对了吗？”</p><p>“你只会对我，对阿尔弗雷德，对你男朋友的双胞胎哥哥，而不是你的男朋友，产生这样强烈的欲望。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德又哑下来。他的声音在清亮时像是碧空万里下没有遮挡的阳光，喑哑时，是冬天起雾的夜晚，一切都变得暧昧而危险。</p><p>“你想要我，你想和我做爱。因为，你——喜欢我……”</p><p>“别说了！”</p><p>伊万大喊了一声，试图把阿尔弗雷德的声音盖过，但徒劳无功。阿尔弗雷德的声音撞上四壁，回音蜂拥进伊万的耳朵。他的手也无法控制地在窘迫、盛怒和羞愧中向阿尔弗雷德挥拳，最终从他颊边挥过，直直砸在阿尔弗雷德身后的玻璃镜上，将镜面粉碎。</p><p>伊万想，如果他手里有一把刀，他在这一刻，可能会忍不住杀了阿尔弗雷德。</p><p>但他的手开始流血时，他就冷静下来了。</p><p>情绪与身体都冷静下来。</p><p>他冷眼看着阿尔弗雷德捧起他的手，将他伤口上的玻璃渣清干净，又亲了亲他的手背。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德心满意足：“好，如你所愿，我不说了。”他为伊万打开门，“走吧。马修——还在等你呢。”</p><p> </p><p>八、</p><p>马修张望了很久才看见伊万从人群中朝他走来。</p><p>冰蓝的光照从他脸上一闪而过。伊万抿着嘴，没有有皱眉，没有任何表情，冷肃得和周遭的放纵格格不入。直到他看见马修怔愣地注视他时，他脸上的寒意才淡去。他像往常那样温柔甜美地朝马修笑笑，穿过人群走到他身边，急迫地将马修拥进怀中。</p><p>也直到此刻，马修才看见跟在伊万身后，缓缓走来的阿尔弗雷德。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德就站在马修面前，他指指伊万，“你男朋友刚才摔倒了。你看他摔得满手血。”</p><p>马修连忙抬起伊万的手仔细打量，伊万的手被马修握住时，忍不住缩了缩手指。他微笑着说：“没什么大不了的。”</p><p>伊万脸色潮红，明明他今晚穿的是军装，却没由来地在此刻让人觉得虚弱。马修心脏直跳，扬着下巴就想亲吻他。</p><p>伊万想起自己没有漱口。他甚至隐约还能尝到阿尔弗雷德遗留在他嘴里的味道——</p><p>他连忙偏头避开。但马修的亲吻还是落在他的嘴角。就是刚才阿尔弗雷德一直用手擦按，将他皮肤蹭得发红发肿的地方。</p><p>“……抱歉。我太莽撞了。”马修垂下头。</p><p>伊万摸摸他的脸颊，“对不起，是我的问题。我……我刚才吐过。”</p><p>马修隐约看见阿尔弗雷德笑着扭开头，他想再认真端量，伊万却吻在他的眉心，将他的视线挡住。“今天晚上……来我家过夜好吗？”</p><p>“今天？”</p><p>“今天可不行。”阿尔弗雷德突然插话。他对马修说：“你不记得了吗？明天早上亚蒂要我们和他一起去做礼拜。如果你能在七点以前赶回来的话倒也没什么，但鉴于你还是个处男，今晚估计是你的第一次，你明天早上不一定有这个精力。”</p><p>马修脸涨得通红，“阿尔弗！你在说什么……我不是……我……你……”</p><p>“哦？难道你不是处男？谁给你破处的？”阿尔弗雷德反问。</p><p>马修讷讷，“我们也不一定会……”</p><p>“哦？他邀请你去你家过夜，不是打算发生点什么吗？你难道没有这种渴望？还是说……”阿尔弗雷德挑衅地瞟了一眼伊万，“还是说，他没有这种渴望。”</p><p>“我当然有。”伊万咬牙说。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德耸肩，“那不就得了。既然有欲望，我可不信你们俩能忍得住。所以要我说，虽然很遗憾，但今天就算了吧。”他拍了拍马修的肩，“马蒂，明早上如果迟到的话，亚蒂肯定会生气的。”他一甩自己的长袍，像是一只白斑红蚊蛱蝶扇着翅膀飞进人群。</p><p>“如果你觉得为难的话，今天就算了……”伊万摸了摸马修的头发。</p><p>“周五——下周五吧。”马修突然抬头，“我去你家。”他抓住伊万的手，吻他指节处被玻璃割破的斑驳的伤口，“万尼亚，我很想要你。”</p><p>马修从来没有这么直白，也从来没有这么坚定过。</p><p>过了一会儿，伊万才回过神来。</p><p>他弯了弯眼睛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>九、</p><p>临近午夜的时候，伊万打开门，见到的是精心打扮过的马修。他看起来比往日更温文，柔软卷曲的金发垂在脸侧，身着驼色尼子大衣，露出内里棕色的羊绒开衫和雪白的衬衣。他的目光带着要将人点燃的热度，但同伊万打招呼时，笑容却十分腼腆。</p><p>伊万闻到他香水中罗勒果的苦味混杂柠檬的清香。</p><p>伊万十分惊讶。他几个小时前刚接到马修的电话。马修说他表哥要举行家庭会议，他临时要去郊区的祖宅一趟。他在通话时听起来沮丧极了，伊万的心脏揪紧得略微发疼。</p><p>但没想到马修还是来了。他告诉伊万，他逃出来了。他难得叛逆一次，仅仅是因为他和伊万约好了。伊万抓住他的手腕便吻住他。马修最初回应得一如往常般羞涩，他试探性地亲吻。伊万向来主动，大方地在马修的口中攻城略地。马修不一会儿也热烈地回应他，与他舌尖交缠，互相吮吸彼此的唇瓣，激烈得连牙齿都碰在一起。</p><p>伊万好像从来没有这样和马修接吻过，他的情欲猛地被点燃。</p><p>他从马修的后领扯下他的大衣扔到一旁，从颈背向上，手指插入他的头发里。他蓬松的短发搔得伊万掌心发痒。伊万向前一步，把马修的后腰抵玄关的鞋柜边，一只手撑在鞋柜上，将他圈在怀中亲吻，而在不知不觉中，马修拽开他丝绸睡袍的腰带。</p><p>伊万衣襟大敞，肤色渗透着粉色，浑身散发浴后的腾腾热气。马修的手卡在伊万的腰侧，不由分说地逼近他，向后的推耸，一路把伊万推到走廊的墙边，将他钉在墙上。</p><p>伊万惊讶于马修的强势，他们分开时，马修却是一副被蹂躏过后的羞涩模样。他的耳朵发红，头发也乱了，眼角依稀有泪渍晕开，红肿泛着水光的嘴唇张开，急促地喘息。在伊万打量他的时候，马修的一只手钻进伊万的内裤，掌心贴着他的臀瓣挤压，另一只手从伊万睡袍的前襟伸进去，像是拆礼盒那样掀开睡袍，将伊万剥得一干二净。</p><p>马修的手肆无忌惮地在他的后背游走。</p><p>伊万的背脊一阵酥麻。他的喉咙在一刹那干渴，他又凑上前，想要亲吻马修，换取他口中的津液。然而，马修略微向后仰头，让他们的嘴唇只是微微相触。</p><p>“我可以得到你吗？”马修盯着他的眼睛，嘴唇贴着他，轻缓地问。</p><p>不合时宜地，伊万脑海里闪过阿尔弗雷德曾经贴在他嘴唇上的样子。</p><p>在他的迟疑间，马修僵住，委屈地小声问：“不行吗？”</p><p>伊万张了张嘴。他想，他很喜欢他。在这一刻，他毫无疑虑，他真的很喜欢他。马修停留在他身体上的双手是他浑身燥热的源头，炙得他皮肤发痛。他身体前方的欲望抬头，身体酥麻，满脑子叫嚣的念头都是得到他。</p><p>——或者被他得到。</p><p>马修倾身含住伊万的耳垂，生涩地撩拨，从侧颈吻到锁骨，然后握住了伊万下身热辣的欲望。伊万战栗得连指尖都忍不住蜷缩起来。他昂起头，朦朦胧胧地想起阿尔弗雷德的话。他并不是对马修没有欲望，事实上，在这一刻，马修令他产生的欲念比他以往遇见的任何人都来得强烈。</p><p>马修突然舔了一下伊万的乳尖。</p><p>“啊、嗯……”</p><p>呻吟从伊万的嗓子里闯出来。</p><p>马修更激烈地在伊万的胸前啃咬。在舌舔的淫靡水中里，伊万的低喘失去了节奏。</p><p>他的手摸索着解开马修的裤子，对方同样胀大的性器弹出来。他握在手中，上下抚摸。</p><p>马修的动作却停下了。他搂住伊万，欲望抵在伊万的下腹，昂扬，滚烫。他的下颌垫在伊万的颈窝里，温软轻缓地问：“万尼亚，我可以进去吗？”</p><p>他问得小心翼翼，生怕被伊万拒绝。</p><p>他汗津津的身体和伊万仿佛没有间隙般相贴，汗水蒸发出罗勒果的苦味，令伊万意乱神迷。</p><p>“求你了。”他的声音很闷，在伊万的耳朵里回响。</p><p>伊万首肯了。</p><p>——伊万是那么喜欢他。</p><p>下一秒，马修的手指毫无预兆地猛地刺入伊万的后穴。</p><p> </p><p>十、</p><p>阿尔弗雷德在进入伊万的时候就知道，自己做出了一个正确的决定。</p><p>伊万像是一盘他品尝过的最盛大的晚餐，任他采撷。他在夜里幻想过无数次，伊万跪在他面前时，那样宽阔的肩膀与细窄的腰会是怎样一副光景——一切就像他想象中的那样完美，令他双手卡在伊万的髋部，一下又一下地撞击。</p><p>更美丽的是他的脊椎，长而笔直的一条线在他的背上突起，一节接着一节，像是对阿尔弗雷德的指引，令他顺着那一条线吻到腰眼。伊万在他亲吻时身体立刻绷紧，连后穴都夹紧他。湿热的甬道包裹住阿尔弗雷德的阴茎，柔软得被塑造成他的形状。阿尔弗雷德头皮发麻。他顿了一下，向后撤出来，只将阴茎的前端卡在伊万的穴口。</p><p>伊万的手肘撑在地上，关节硌得发痛。可他喘得连说话的空隙都没有。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德双手掐住伊万的腰，向前挺送下身，将阴茎整个撞进去，重新顶开伊万微微合上的甬道，从他敏感的一点狠狠擦过。伊万呜咽了一声，支撑不住地倒在地上。阿尔弗雷德从下面伸手，食指与中指掐住伊万的乳头，搓揉，拧捏。</p><p>“啊、啊嗯……你轻一点、轻……一点……嗯……”</p><p>伊万伏在地上断断续续地说，手指抠在地板上，反向屈折的指关节泛出白色。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德也不管他的性器还埋在伊万的身体里，扶着伊万翻身，让伊万仰面朝向他。</p><p>他看清伊万被情欲浸透的脸。</p><p>伊万满脸是汗，眼睑半垂，睫毛颤动，眼眶红得看上去竟然有些可怜。他微微张开嘴，随着胸口的起伏不停地喘气。在阿尔弗雷德的注视下，伊万平复了一会儿呼吸，又撑着手肘支起上半身，另一手揽住阿尔弗雷德的颈子，碰着他的额头亲他的嘴唇。</p><p>“别停下来……”伊万央求。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德想起来马修曾经说过伊万在过去从来都是占据主导地位的那一个，从来不曾领会被人支配的滋味。但他却愿意将主导权交给马修——尽管真正享受到的是阿尔弗雷德——但伊万对马修的纵容，依然让阿尔弗雷德气馁。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德在他嘴唇上重重地咬了一下，托住他的大腿根，将他的腿折在胸前，自己则抓住他的小腿肚。伊万的身体十分柔韧。在将伊万抵在墙上第一次插入的时候，他能抬起一条腿架在阿尔弗雷德的肩头，双腿几乎开成一条直线。而现在，阿尔弗雷德更加没有顾忌。他把埋在里面的性器退出来时，把伊万可怜兮兮的紧窄的穴口撑大，再深深地捅进伊万的体内，把伊万撞得身体随着他的动作摇摆。</p><p>伊万的手肘撑在地上，整个人抖得不像话，他的手肘一定青肿了，泛起一片骇人却又浮艳的红痕。他的腿架在阿尔弗雷德的肩上，每一次被阿尔弗雷德进入时，阿尔弗雷德的囊袋重重地打在他腿根，将他皮肤拍打得红红白白，又把他整个人都往前顶。他的手肘被地板磨得发痛，手臂酸胀，脱力地倒在地上，阿尔弗雷德却变本加厉地把他的腿往前推，将他对折，更猖狂地在他的后穴中肆虐。</p><p>伊万的后背在阿尔弗雷德的撞击下摩擦着地面，呜咽的声音像是哭泣，但更像是被快感凌虐。</p><p>他泪眼朦胧地看着“马修”，猛地想到地想到他的双胞胎哥哥。马修抿着嘴不说话的、强势霸道的样子和阿尔弗雷德太像了。但阿尔弗雷德的眼睛是蓝色的。伊万抬手，拇指蹭过“马修”的睫毛，落在他的眼尾。马修的眼睛是紫色的。被水晕开一样的的淡紫色眼睛里闪烁着光点。</p><p>“怎么了？”“马修”开口的时候呼吸也不是平稳的。</p><p>伊万的声音很沙哑，带着一丝难得的软弱：“我的背好痛。”</p><p>“马修”露出一个充满歉意的神情，低头亲了亲他的鼻尖：“……抱歉，我没有顾及到你的感受。”</p><p>伊万摸着他的脸，“不是，我很喜欢，只是有点难受。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德却擒住他的手腕，按在他的脸侧，伏在他耳边，一边缓慢地凌迟一样地将他撞碎，一边用温顺的语气说着相反的话：“……可是我忍不住了……我们就在这里好不好，过一会儿再去床上……”话音刚落，还不等伊万同意，阿尔弗雷德就猛地插入，往最深处挺进，连囊袋都要挤开伊万已经被撑得没有丝毫空隙的后穴，被阿尔弗雷德一并带进去。</p><p>那种酥麻酸软的快感在伊万身上卷土重来。每一次“马修”在他身体里捣弄，他都会被顶得向前，而他的身体又被“马修”固定住。只有皮肤蹭得红肿发痛。可这种痛意被快感掩盖，甚至为快感增色，变换成一种别样的兴奋。</p><p>伊万低低的呜咽声被撞得支离破碎，可他什么也听不到，因为“马修”低沉急促的喘息声在他的耳边像是拍打礁石的海浪，溅起的浪花都能将他浇得浑身湿透。“马修”把他的手腕箍得发痛，覆在他身上，在他的身体里横冲直撞。</p><p>伊万不明白，“马修”是如何天赋异禀地每一次都能撞在他的敏感之处。他连一个词都说不出，“马修”却能在他的颈侧一声又一声地低喃：“万尼亚……你好棒……啊、嗯……好舒服……”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德太喜欢伊万。他的后穴紧致，却在被他顶开时，如同生来便迎接他的到来一般，任由他长驱直入，在他退去时，又如同千万张小嘴，吸吮着，挽留着，夹住他不让他离开。他不知道自己是怎么想的，但他只希望身下的人仿佛一个熟透到要腐烂的柿子，软而饱满，被他撞碎，捣烂，汁水飞溅，甜到令人发腻却又自甘堕落。</p><p>事实上他也做到了。他们连接的地方都是水迹，湿腻一片，多余的液体从开合的地方滴下来，在地上积成一小滩水渍。</p><p>伊万的后穴里又湿又滑，足以令阿尔弗雷剧烈地耸动下身，搅动柔软的穴肉，不留余地地飞快冲撞进去。</p><p>伊万最终还是忍不住高声叫出来。他喊着马修的名字，让阿尔弗雷德在欢愉之间怒气更盛，他像是真的要将伊万肏死一样，没有节制地发泄自己积蓄已久的欲望。</p><p>在阿尔弗雷德再次准确地戳中伊万甬道中的敏感点时，伊万终于流出眼泪来。他浑身颤抖，后穴猛烈收缩，在只被插入的情况下射了出来。他仰起头，那是一个尖叫的姿势，但他的喉咙却嘶哑得发不出声音。</p><p>伊万手蜷曲着仿佛想要抓住什么为自己找一个支撑，可阿尔弗雷德将上半身的重量全都压制在伊万被禁锢在头侧的手腕上，他的手指只能在空气中随着身体的痉挛发颤。</p><p>他被推上巨浪的尖顶，高潮的快意如同吸水膨胀的海绵，充斥着他大脑每一个角落，且还在向外不知休止的扩张，仿佛要迸裂而出，仿佛要将他炸成碎片、尘屑。但巨浪突然将他抛下。海绵骤然紧缩，那种将人撑到饱胀的餍足感凭空消失。</p><p>伊万的指尖颤抖着，垂下来，虚握成拳。</p><p>他仿佛失去了所有神志，徒劳地张着嘴，怔怔望着阿尔弗雷德身后的、天花板上的吊灯。在被阿尔弗雷德从未停下的插入中，他如同一个偶人般，随着从下身不断向上翻涌的酸麻感，完完全全被阿尔弗雷德牵引，不自控地喘气、呻吟。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德被他狠狠地一夹，强烈的射精感涌上大脑。他能感觉得到伊万此刻正在高潮的余韵中失神，他死死地咬在伊万的肩头，疯了一样捅开伊万的后穴，要刺破他一般插进最里面，一次比一次更深，一次比一次更凶狠。</p><p>他在里头射出来。</p><p>喷射出的精液刺激着伊万，他发着抖清醒过来。他能感觉到穴肉微弱的翕动似乎要将“马修”的东西挤送出去，“马修”仍旧粗硬的性器却固执地顶在原处，像是要将他浇灌在伊万体内的精液都封存在里面。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德松开伊万的手，撑起身体，欣赏伊万被自己肏弄后的样子。就如他所想的，伊万大概从最一开始就不应该做主导的那个人。到底还有什么比他脸上氤氲的嫣红与湿淋淋的眼睛更让人满足。阿尔弗雷德的欲望还没有从伊万的身体里拔出来，就再一次抬头了。他就着里头满涨的精液又抽动了一下。</p><p>乳白的精液从他们交合入口处滴下来，在空中牵出一条长长的粘液，迟迟没有扯断。阿尔弗雷德又撞了一下，那一条丝线断裂开来，最终坠在地板上。</p><p>湿得难以想象。</p><p>伊万闷哼了一声，抓住阿尔弗雷德的手臂，虚弱地说：“等、马修……等一下去卧室…… ”</p><p>“嗯，好。”阿尔弗雷德撩开伊万被汗水打湿的额发，低下头，伸出舌尖舔他的眼睛。</p><p>伊万的手环抱上阿尔弗雷德的肩膀。</p><p>“马修”亲昵地对他说：“万尼亚……我可真喜欢你。”</p><p>“马修”宽厚的肩膀却让他想起他在学校体育馆泳池边见到的阿尔弗雷德赤裸的上身。</p><p> </p><p>十一、</p><p>马修回到家的时候从起居室门口经过。他余光瞟见阿尔弗雷德怀里抱着他那只半人高的白熊玩偶，下巴垫在玩偶的头顶上，目不转睛地注视他。阿尔弗雷德专注的目光向来稠密，落在身上时沉甸甸的，让他有些喘不过气。</p><p>马修乖乖地走进起居室里。</p><p>“回来了？”阿尔弗雷德笑眯眯地问他，拍拍一旁柔软的地毯，示意马修坐下。</p><p>“刚约会回来？”阿尔弗雷德满脸好奇。</p><p>马修赧然，“……是。”</p><p>“他送你回来吧？你看你嘴唇都被亲肿了。”</p><p>马修的脸涨得通红，埋下头，不敢直视阿尔弗雷德戏谑的神情。</p><p>“既然这么难舍难分，今天又这么晚，你怎么不去他家？上个星期他不是说过想让你去他家过夜吗？”看着马修支支吾吾，阿尔弗雷德恍然大悟，“哦对，前两天你被亚瑟叫走了。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德歪头看着马修：“——所以你们还没做爱。那今天不是正好吗？”</p><p>马修原本也是这么想的，只不过今天一整天，伊万看都有些疲惫的样子。他们用餐的时候，意大利面的酱汁沾在伊万的嘴角，马修习惯性地伸出手想帮他擦掉，但这一次伊万去微微避开。他自己若无其事地用餐巾擦干净，但注意到马修的失落时，又有一种手足无措的歉意。</p><p>马修鼓起勇气，腼腆却坦率地问他：“今天我可以去你家吗？”</p><p>可是伊万拒绝了他：“可是我还是很累……改天可以吗？”</p><p>马修乖巧地点头，“……我只是想和你变得更亲密，不光是感情上，身体也是也一样……”</p><p>“你已经得到我了，不是吗？”伊万的目光很温柔，“不用这么急的。”</p><p>马修握住伊万放在桌上的手，手心紧紧贴着伊万有些凉的手背。他甜蜜地想，连伊万都承认他得到他了。马修先前总觉得自己像是在果园中摘下了树冠里最高的那个枝头上的苹果，苹果比他想象过的更令他喜爱，他把苹果珍藏着，害怕他咬下去的瞬间就会发现这是一场虚幻的梦境。但现在，这是他的苹果，这是属于他的，他摘下来的苹果，被他握在手中。</p><p>马修的手指偶然地撩开伊万的袖口，看见下面隐藏着一片青紫的痕迹，延伸进袖子里。他惊讶地把伊万的袖子往上撸起，果然，伊万手腕上青肿一大片。马修的手指在上面轻轻按了一下，小心翼翼地问：“疼吗？”</p><p>“嗯，很疼。”伊万笑眯眯地撒娇，“下次不要再这样了。”</p><p>马修急促地收回手，嗫嚅：“下次我不会碰到了。”</p><p>“我倒也没有那么柔弱……”伊万放下袖口，抓住他的手指，“你下次轻一点就好。”</p><p>马修为伊万眼中缠绵的光目眩神迷。</p><p>他是第一次切实地感受到自己拥有另一个人的感情——他被爱着。</p><p>马修讲这个故事的时候，阿尔弗雷德若有所思地望着他。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德问：“那你们打算什么时候上床？”</p><p>“……我不知道。”马修垂下头。</p><p>“你想尽快吗？”</p><p>“我、我当然想。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德笑起来：“我的好弟弟终于长大了啊。那我来教你，”他娓娓道来，“你只需要困住他，拥抱他，亲吻他，搅乱他的气息，迫使他成为你的奴隶——他会喜欢的。之后当然就水到渠成。”</p><p>马修犹疑，“真的吗？”</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>“你……你怎么知道一定会管用？”</p><p>“以我无往不利的经验来看——没有人能抵抗得了。他当然也不会是例外。”阿尔弗雷德信誓旦旦。他话锋一转，“你还记得我们以前玩过的那个游戏吗？镜面游戏。”</p><p>“……记得。”</p><p>“那你学我说一句话。”阿尔弗雷德自信满满地凝视马修与他颜色不同的眼睛，“——万尼亚。你学我的语气。”</p><p>“我为什么要……”</p><p>“就当是营造那个时候的氛围，强势一点有什么不好？”阿尔弗雷德不满。</p><p>马修张张嘴，最终没有反驳他。他顿了半晌，面无表情，可当他神情动起来的时候，他除了装束打扮，和阿尔弗雷德仿佛是一个人。“万尼亚。”他模仿阿尔弗雷德的样子说。</p><p>“哇哦，隔了这么久，你还是把我模仿得惟妙惟肖！”阿尔弗雷德兴奋地拍拍马修的肩膀，“马蒂，真不愧是你！”</p><p>马修的表情松弛下来，那是那个温柔腼腆的大男孩。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德像小时候一样热爱这个游戏。他跃跃欲试：“现在轮到我了。你看我模仿得像不像？”</p><p>说着，阿尔弗雷德的神色一瞬间就变了。</p><p>他软着声音唤道：“万尼亚。”</p><p>马修仿佛看到了镜中的自己。<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>十二、</p><p>在有了第一次之后，伊万与马修的性爱就变得频繁。马修在平时有多腼腆，在做爱时就有多放浪形骸。</p><p>那天早晨，把他肏干到浑身乏力、昏昏睡去的马修便回到以往羞涩的模样，清晨在伊万醒来前他便收拾妥当，准备好早餐，等待伊万睁开眼睛。</p><p>伊万睡醒后最先看见的就是他盛满笑意、璨璨发光的双眼。明媚的光线中，他脸上细小的绒毛根根分明。伊万揽着他的脖颈吻他，牵扯到前一夜被折腾到酸痛的肌肉，“嘶”了一声。马修俯身将这个早安吻赋予他。他顶着他的鼻尖，歉疚地说：“对不起……是我昨天太没有节制，没有体谅你的感受……”</p><p>伊万抬着下巴含住他的嘴唇，安慰道：“没关系，昨天的一切都很完美，你做得很好……我只不过有点累。”而实际上他的后穴大约是被性器没有轻重的抽插干得红肿，手肘膝盖上也有淤青，后背擦破了皮，全身更是有无数亲吻、啃咬的印记。</p><p>马修注视着他，目光直白，耳尖却是红的，小声说：“你很纵容我。”</p><p>伊万摸了摸他的头发。</p><p>但马修并没有体谅伊万。等他们下一次做爱的时候，马修仍然一副要将伊万搅碎撕烂、拆解入腹的架势，大开大合地用性器进入他，惩罚他，嘉奖他。</p><p>他们一起去看电影的那一次，一走进电影院，伊万便看见马修背着双肩包靠在墙角。他低头看手机，手指在屏幕上滑动，垂下来的刘海半遮住他的眼睛。伊万快步走上前去揉揉马修的头发，笑眯眯地道歉：“等了很久吗？”</p><p>马修抬起头，目光在触及他的一瞬间，脸上就绽放出一个欣喜的笑容，乖顺地摇摇头。但他不打算立刻进去——“抱歉……阿尔弗好像在附近出了点事，他想让我去帮帮他。”</p><p>“怎么了？需要我帮忙吗？”</p><p>“不用的，况且……你不是讨厌阿尔弗吗？”马修满脸歉意，“对不起，真的太突然了……”</p><p>“没关系。”伊万亲他的脸颊，“去吧，我在这里等你。”</p><p>过了好长一段时间，伊万接到马修的短信，说要回家一趟，如果伊万不想等了可以先离开。但就在伊万抬头的时候，马修端着可乐和切打芝士玉米片走到他面前。他把可乐塞进伊万手里，拿出电影票，牵起伊万的手。</p><p>“万尼亚，让你久等啦。”他讨好地笑，“我们进去吧？”</p><p>“我以为你回家了……”</p><p>“原本是这么打算的，”他腼腆地说，“可是我不想让你等我这么久……”</p><p>伊万回握他的手。</p><p>马修买的位置是在影院最后一排，工作日的下午，影厅里人不多，各处稀稀拉拉地坐着三三两两的人群，伊万和马修的那整一排只有他们两个人。</p><p>马修在看电影时并不常吃零食，但却很喜欢融化的切打芝士。他用玉米片沾着奶酪，一小口一小口地咀嚼，还把玉米片喂到伊万嘴边。伊万张开嘴，就着他的手指吃下去，嘴唇在他指腹上蹭了一下。马修像是喂上瘾了，又给伊万喂了一片。这一片上蘸的芝士酱有些过多了，滴滴答答地沾在马修的手指和伊万的嘴角。马修很细心地用手指把伊万嘴边温热粘稠的芝士酱卷在手指上，涂抹在伊万的嘴唇上，然后在伊万张开嘴，伸舌头舔的时候，他的手指顺着伊万舌头往后缩的动作，一齐钻进伊万的口腔中。</p><p>马修的手指在伊万的口中挤按，缠绕着他的舌头拨弄，又是夹住又是推搡，像是要摸清楚他舌头上每一个味蕾的突起。伊万吞咽口涎，马修手指就随着他舌头的蠕动往里面伸——</p><p>忽然间，伊万想起在万圣节舞会的盥洗室里，阿尔弗雷德堵住他喉咙口的巨大的阴茎前端。</p><p>他想起来阿尔弗雷德粗蛮地拽住他的头发，挺腰把性器杵进他的咽喉。他的舌根被阿尔弗雷德的性器碾得紧贴下颚，嘴巴被撑大到脸腮发酸，阿尔弗雷德每一次戳开他喉咙口的动作都让他产生呕吐反射。可令他窒息的压迫感与……与阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德的体温、气味、声音、身体，让他可耻地勃起了。</p><p>这一次，他只是被“马修”用手指搅弄口腔，就勃起了。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔弗雷德撩开伊万的毛衣下摆，正要解下裤子拉链时，伊万按住他的手——却也只是一瞬。阿尔弗雷德在他的耳垂上吻了一下，伊万就顺从地任由他将他硬挺的性器拿出来。</p><p>伊万的性器就像他这个人一样漂亮、挺拔。阿尔弗雷德手掌覆在上面，手指圈住，轻缓地搓弄。伊万舒服地哼了一声，但此刻，电影却忽地静下来，影厅中鸦雀无声，只有伊万那如幼猫嘤声般的声音，像是从柳叶上坠落的晨露，砸在深春清晨寂静的湖面上，泛出一圈一圈细微的涟漪。</p><p>伊万的牙齿咬在阿尔弗雷德的指尖上，试图把声音咽回去。阿尔弗雷德在黑暗里笑了一下，用另一只手的指甲在伊万性器的顶上搔刮，伊万的手猛地扣紧扶手，他的呼吸在阿尔弗雷德的耳边变得急促。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德套弄伊万性器的动作十分徐缓，手掌碾过伊万下身的每一寸皮肤，感受手心被他的体温灼得发烧，甚至特意让伊万的性器顶在他的手掌中，用掌心在伊万性器的前端研磨。</p><p>“……快一点……”伊万央求着，不耐地伸手要去自己触碰。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德按住他的手，侧脸将气吹进伊万的耳朵里。</p><p>伊万的性器更热更硬了，阿尔弗雷德的手指在他的前端摸了摸，沾满了渗出来粘液。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇贴着伊万的耳廓，声音温顺，“万尼亚，我也可以用嘴帮你弄出来的……想要吗？”</p><p>伊万侧过头深深地问他，“可以吗？”</p><p>他看见“马修”赧然一笑，“这是我第一次……可能做得不太好……”</p><p>但还不等他回应，“马修”已经蹲下身，将头埋在他两腿之间。</p><p>落在伊万性器上的是细碎连绵的亲吻。亲吻过后，“马修”的舌尖试探般从他的皮肤上划过。舌尖仿佛寻找了很久才终于找到方向般，如同吸吮糖果般，在伊万性器顶端的小孔上吸啜，伊万倒抽一口气，还没缓过神来，性器就已经整个被含进去了——里面一如想象般湿润。</p><p>“马修”一直将他的性器往深处推送。然而，明明是伊万的性器即将深入“马修”的喉管，他却觉得，每一次吞吐，每一次舔弄，实际上是马修缩紧口腔内壁，用一种温柔却不容拒绝的姿态，裹挟着他，将他拉扯向前方，胁迫着他，将他性器咽到深处。</p><p>伊万抓着“马修”的头发，张嘴呼吸时努力压住自己的声音。“马修”像是对他的压抑一无所知，舌头缠绕着他的性器狂吮，发出“啧啧”的水声，不顾一切地把伊万的性器往里面推挤，用口腔后部的压力绞住伊万阴茎敏感的头部。</p><p>一个瞬间，所有的欲望都堆积在出口。一个瞬间，那个被缠紧封住的结被山洪倾塌般的欲望冲撞开。伊万慌忙向后退，用手推开“马修”，但来不及了。伊万的高潮在他猝然无备时来得迅猛，精液大多喷射在“马修”的嘴里，只有残余的小部分在最后溅出来，滴滴答答地站在“马修”的嘴角和脸上。</p><p>“马修”抬起头看他。</p><p>“马修”的头发被他揉乱了，目光却很明澈，有一种不谙世事的清冽，一种邀功的自得。伊万摸着他的下颌，“快吐出来。”</p><p>“马修”却突然站起来，微张着嘴，欺到伊万的身前吻住他。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德将伊万的精液悉数喂进伊万的嘴里，他按住伊万的肩膀，灵巧地挑弄舌头，轻轻一顶，那一滩腥膻浓稠的液体便被他推得滑进伊万的喉咙深处。他放开伊万时，伊万神色愕然，目光里泛着水色。</p><p>阿尔弗雷尔像是真正的马修那样抿嘴，羞涩地垂下眼睛，“这边还有……”他指指自己的嘴角，“万尼亚，可以帮我舔干净吗？”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德以为伊万大概是会拒绝的，他等了很久很久，伊万竟然伸出舌尖，飞快地将阿尔弗雷德脸上那一点残留的精液舔掉。</p><p>射过一次的伊万靠在椅背上身体发软，他的手指还插在阿尔弗雷德的发间。阿尔弗雷德的鼻尖蹭着他，身体挡住他看向电影屏幕的视线。趁着伊万恍惚时，阿尔弗雷德托起伊万的臀部，把他的双腿架在座椅两侧的扶手上，而他解开裤子后弹出的硬挺的性器，顶开伊万的臀瓣，在缝隙间摩擦。</p><p>阴茎粗大的顶端分泌出粘液，打湿伊万的臀缝。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德按住伊万的臀瓣向中间挤压，以肏干他后穴的姿势，在他的股间滑动。伊万抓紧扶手固定住自己的身体，探着头，从阿尔弗雷德的嘴角吻到下颌，在阿尔弗雷德从善如流地仰头、伸长脖颈时，伊万的舌尖在他的皮肤上勾了一下，随后吻住他的喉结。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德性器的前端撩拨般在伊万的臀缝和腿间游走，摩擦得他的皮肤发红发热，阿尔弗雷德的性器每每撞到他的囊袋，伊万就会在“马修”的喉结上轻轻咬一口。</p><p>伊万原本以为“马修”会就这样在他的腿间射出来。</p><p>但阿尔弗雷德并不会。</p><p>在伊万情迷地索吻时，阿尔弗雷德的阴茎抵在了他的后穴口，用力一挺，将他的身体贯穿。伊万的惊呼声被阿尔弗雷德的舌头搅碎，阿尔弗雷德将他所有的呻吟与喘息都吞咽下去。阿尔弗雷德握住伊万的胯部，猛地挺送自己的腰，让伊万原本抓住扶手的手不得不搭在他肩膀上。</p><p>“啊、嗯啊……马修你、等一下……嗯、啊这、这里不行……”</p><p>“不可以吗？”阿尔弗雷德委屈地在他耳边说，十分听话地将阴茎从伊万的后穴中拔出来，只是前端若有似无地在伊万穴口的四周戳戳碰碰，“我想要……我想要你……不可以吗？”</p><p>伊万被他挑弄得不得不屏住呼吸。“马修”的头发蓬松地垂在颊边，电影的光照为他的轮廓镶了一条色彩变换的边缘，只是那一道光突然定格在蓝色上，蓦然使伊万想起马修的哥哥。如果是他哥哥，霸道骄纵如他哥哥，从来不会考虑别人的感受，而马修不一样——</p><p>“马修”眼睛湿润、可怜巴巴地乞求他。</p><p>伊万向前送了送自己的腰，后穴在开合时，竟然直接咬住了“马修”的性器。</p><p>他搂住“马修”的脖子，含住他的耳垂，无奈又纵容地说：“来吧。肏我。”</p><p>滚烫的阴茎凶悍地分开他紧致的后穴，一下捅进前所未有的深处，戳着伊万的内壁，顶在里面抽送。伊万感觉自己的胃部仿佛都被搅动了。身体突然破开的疼痛和无数次被挤按、摩擦敏感处的灭顶的快感，层层叠加，摇摇欲坠。</p><p>“慢、啊慢一点……”</p><p>“马修”喘着气问他：“真的吗？真的要慢一点吗，万尼亚？”</p><p>“马修”在叫万尼亚的时候听上去格外勾人。</p><p>伊万咬住他的侧颈，胡乱开口，“快嗯啊、呜……快一点……”</p><p>“我到底是应该快一点，还是慢一点……万尼亚，你告诉我。”</p><p>“马修”格外兴奋，他的声音又轻又软，眉眼温柔，垂着眼睛的样子乖巧得不像话，连耳朵尖都通红，可他说话时，坦率却夹带撩人的恶意，下身疯狂的挺动把伊万撞得失去支点，完完全全迷失在欲望里。</p><p>伊万努力地压抑着自己的声音，生怕一个不小心就在影院里尖叫出声，被颠得支离破碎的呻吟却像是啜泣。</p><p>突然，他的余光看见有两个女孩从座位上站起来，准备提前离场。她们迅速地收拾好东西，一步一步，顺着楼梯，走向后排。</p><p>伊万狠狠咬在“马修”深V毛衣露出的锁骨上，“马修，等一下，有人过来了……”</p><p>“马修”的动作顿住。</p><p>伊万以为他会听话，但这一次“马修”没有顺从。</p><p>他灼热而粗胀的阴茎缓慢地在伊万的后穴里抽动，缓缓地退出去，又慢慢地插进来。</p><p>那两个女孩越走越近，他也没有丝毫打算停下来的迹象。</p><p>伊万捂住嘴，不敢出声，眼睛不满地盯着他，但“马修”却还是无辜地回望，在他耳边说：“不要憋着，叫给我听，万尼亚，就让我任性一次……”他挺腰，用力地劈凿开伊万脆弱而敏感的穴肉，在那两个女孩只要抬头就能看见他们的时候，剧烈地抽插。</p><p>电影高亢的背景乐掩盖了他们肉体相撞的声响，而在两个女孩抬头的刹那，电影画面暗下来，影院里是一片无边无际的黑暗，只有地上指向出口的微弱的绿光，引着她们走向出口。</p><p>在她们从最后那一排走过时，阿尔弗雷德把伊万整个人顶在座椅的靠背上，扯下伊万捂住嘴的手，纵情地听伊万再也忍不住的呻吟。</p><p>伊万并不是什么纯情少男，他忠于欲望——这一点，阿尔弗雷德在伊万跪在他面前，为他口交时，就已经一清二楚。可在电影荧幕的白光照亮伊万脸庞的瞬间，在他看见伊万的眼泪在睫毛上摇摇欲坠的霎那，在伊万轻而急地在他的肩窝里发出“嗯、啊……啊啊、啊……好、好快、嗯……马修给我……给我……”啼吟的片刻，阿尔弗雷德第一次感受到难以忍受的妒忌。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德抽出性器，将伊万抱坐在他的腿上，重新又肏进去。伊万的四肢修长，即便是坐在阿尔弗雷德身上他的脚依然能踩在地上，可阿尔弗雷德在他身下捅入、抽出，和他髋骨相撞的猛烈，让他几乎整个压在阿尔弗雷德身上，被他的性器一次又一次凿开紧窄的后穴，插进里面，完全随着阿尔弗雷德的动作摇动。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德抱着他，在他的耳边问：“我是第一个干你的人吗？”</p><p>“……嗯、当然……”</p><p>“以前没有，以后也不要让别人干你，只被我肏，好不好？”阿尔弗雷德温软地说。</p><p>伊万胡乱地点头，呻吟时的嗯嗯啊啊像是答应了。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德突然停下来，“答应过我，就要说话算话。”</p><p>巨大的空虚感抽干了伊万最后一丝理智， “好，肏我……马修……”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德在伊万身后嘲讽地笑，握住伊万身前再次硬挺起来的火热，一边在身后贯穿他，一边握住伊万的性器，不断地上下套弄。</p><p>倏然，伊万全身紧绷，后穴紧紧地夹住阿尔弗雷德的阴茎，软肉裹着阿尔弗雷德死死地绞住，一霎，伊万又射了。他控制不住想要尖叫时，阿尔弗雷德及时捂住他的口鼻，用要将他闷到窒息的力道。伊万的甬道急剧收缩，一下又一下，贴紧又松开，吸着阿尔弗雷德。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德心满意足地喷射在他的甬道中。</p><p>伊万发着抖，看着电影屏幕上揭露出女主的双胞胎妹妹其实是她想象出的另一个人格。他游离地想，马修再怎么和阿尔弗雷德不一样，他们终究是还是双生兄弟。他们除了五官之外，在行事作风或是性格上，总会有一个地方相似。</p><p>也许这就是他们相似的地方。</p><p> </p><p>十三、</p><p>伊万并不反感马修在性事上的强势。因为以前从来没有经历过，他反而觉得新奇。他有时候甚至会想，自己在以往主导性爱时和马修有什么不一样。</p><p>伊万不是温柔的人，正相反，他以往分手的原因有一大部分是对方觉得他太自我、太冷漠了。他连在做爱时都是是个独裁者，不说话，也不会询问，冷淡而强横。他从没真正在乎过谁。只有马修是个例外——面对马修，伊万有一种做自己都未曾预料到的耐心和柔情。</p><p>在一次约会后，伊万开车送马修回家。他们在临别前接吻，马修轻轻拽住他的衣领，手钻进他的围巾里，在他的后颈摩挲。他如同嘬着太妃糖一样无数次轻吮伊万的嘴唇，迟迟不愿离去。伊万放任他，甚至在他吸啜他时伸出舌尖和马修咬在齿间的舌头碰了一下。马修放开他，抵着他的额头，试探地问：“来我家吧？”</p><p>“你哥哥他不在家？”</p><p>“他在家。”</p><p>“……我不想见到他。”</p><p>马修垂着眼睛笑了一下：“万尼亚……你这么讨厌他吗？能告诉我……是为什么吗？”</p><p>伊万想起阿尔弗雷德那张脸上嚣张恣意的神情，那双蓝得无边无际的眼睛，“他对你不好。”</p><p>“怎么会？”马修摇摇头，“他是我的哥哥呀。”</p><p>伊万一时无语。</p><p>马修顶顶他的鼻尖，声音听上去有些难过：“万尼亚……只是因为他你就要拒绝我吗？你这么在意阿尔弗？”他又吻了一次伊万，小声央求，“不要拒绝我，好不好？”</p><p>“我怎么会因为他拒绝你？我只是……”伊万截断自己的话，长叹一口气，亲吻他的嘴角，逐渐地加深这个吻，任由马修托着他的脑后将舌头挤进他的齿缝。他一手按着马修的肩膀，身体探向副驾驶，另一手越过去，放下座椅靠背。</p><p>马修猛地后仰，他看着伊万长腿一跨，坐在自己的身上。他的手扶住伊万的腰，抿着嘴，眯起眼睛看伊万想要做什么。伊万撑着椅背，将他整个人圈在自己怀里，然后解开马修的裤子，隔着他的内裤搓揉。</p><p>马修硬得很快——不如说，他在伊万坐在他身上，手肘拄在他脸边热情主动地亲吻他时，就已经硬了。伊万的亲吻那么认真，舌尖都在描摹他嘴唇的轮廓，手却漫不经心地滑进他的内裤里，亲密地握住他赤裸的欲望。</p><p>伊万用气声在他们接吻的时候说，好烫。</p><p>那一点点呼吸被卷进唇舌之间，转瞬就消失了。</p><p>马修也剥下伊万的裤子，手掌擎着伊万紧致挺翘的臀瓣搓揉，按压，手指挤进其间的缝隙，在他的穴口上徘徊。伊万吮着他的下巴，亲他的脖子，在他裸露在外的锁骨上印下红得发肿的痕迹。伊万喜欢在他突出的锁骨与凹陷的肩颈处啃咬，留下齿印。</p><p>就像马修在这个时候总会用一种陌生、深妙的目光凝视他。</p><p>“怎么了？”伊万喘着气问。</p><p>马修抽出手，钻进他的衣服里抚摸他的后背，一节一节地数他的脊骨。</p><p>“没什么。”马修听上去那么温顺，犹豫而小心地问，“我们在这里吗？”</p><p>在这里吧。</p><p>伊万在回答他的时候，支起双腿，扶着马修的阴茎纳入了自己的穴中。</p><p>这是他第一次主动用身体接纳别人。坐下去时，以重力作为辅助，伊万被毫无阻碍地贯穿尽致。他腰腿被那一瞬间的没入刺激得酸软，但他却强撑着上下律动，亲自吞吐马修胀大到令他后穴发酸的性器。</p><p>伊万看着马修在黑夜里清粼粼的眼睛，顺从地被马修的手牵引着，俯身和他接吻。</p><p>伊万想，自己对马修真的很纵容。</p><p>——纵容到，他在后来曾经同意过在阿尔弗雷德不在的时候被马修带回家。在厨房流里台白色大理石的桌面上，伊万扶着边缘，被马修从身后插入。伊万脱得一丝不挂，肩膀向后推，肩胛骨锋利地在他背上耸立。马修那一次格外兴奋。他的手伸在伊万身前，手指掐着伊万的乳头，埋头亲吻他肩胛骨中间的沟壑。疼痛，酥麻，还有不间断的快速的猛烈的淋漓的抽插赋予他的快感。</p><p>粘液在剧烈挺动的动作间溅得到处都是，最后在马修射进他体内后，和精液混杂着顺着他的大腿滑落。马修却用手指挑起那一片粘稠的液体，重新捅进他的后穴里。马修的欲望从来不会在一次宣泄之后就消泯，他戳在伊万后臀上的性器也在这个时候又一次挺进去。</p><p>他让伊万翻了个身，目光盯着伊万像是沉醉，眼眶在欲念里浸得发红。他用他一贯那温文的声音乞求伊万用腿环住他的腰——伊万竟然也照做了。他不顾自己下身乱七八糟的水渍，不顾台面大理石的冰冷，坐了上去。他如马修所说的那样，将他修长笔直却有肌肉感的双腿圈在马修的腰上，张开身体，迎接他。</p><p>往日那么腼腆而谨慎的马修变成了一头不知餍足的猛禽。扣住他身体的双手如同白头海雕狩猎时的利爪般勾住猎物，眼神变得清冽而锐利。</p><p>太像阿尔弗雷德了——伊万没有真正见过，但他知道阿尔弗雷德曾经锁在他身上的眼神。那种让他汗毛倒数的被入侵感，从他第一次在马修家的厨房、第一次靠在这个流理台上见到阿尔弗雷德时，那种令他心悸的被入侵感。</p><p>——还有说不出口的心动。</p><p>他在第一次看到阿尔弗雷德时的那种心动过于强烈，以至于在他身体留遗留下的印记从未磨灭，以至于他再一次见到时，那种遥远的被他摒弃的他竭力遗忘的剧烈心跳还会和他所看见的发生共鸣。</p><p>马修，马修。伊万像是求救一般断断续续地叫马修的名字。</p><p>马修咬着下唇，狠狠地耸动下身，迎着他的目光。</p><p>马修的眼睛是清透的淡紫色。伊万伸手揽住马修的脖颈，贴上去亲吻他的眼睑。</p><p>马修却从他身体里退出来。</p><p>伊万能感觉到自己的穴口开开合合地在挽留马修，但马修离去的动作十分利落。顿时的空虚不光让伊万觉得茫然，连水液都顺着他的臀瓣滴滴答答地往下流。</p><p>马修扯着他，深吻他，将他带进走廊。马修的手在拥抱时抓住他的臀，揉捏，甚至拍打，让空旷的屋子里回荡起清脆的拍击的声响，推搡着他，将他按在一扇门上。</p><p>马修喘着气，抬起他的腿，重新将性器插进他的身体里。他甚至将伊万托举起来，把他夹在自己与门板之间，全身紧绷着，用肌肉强劲的力量支撑住伊万的身体。伊万浑身也绷紧了，他的手抵住门框，让自己不要滑下去。这种力道让他不由自主地夹紧了臀部，后穴随之紧紧裹住马修的性器，在他每一次撤后时都倾情挽留。</p><p>马修被伊万夹得忍不住闷哼，抽插得更加用力，迅猛地一次一次地将性器浸没在伊万的后穴里，如同要将他捣碎一样戳刺他的内壁。伊万的叫声短而急促，他像是为自己尖锐的声音感到羞耻，于是他搂紧马修，含住他的耳朵，只容许呼吸从鼻腔进出。</p><p>马修突然停住了。他靠得离伊万很近，两个人的额头几乎抵在一起，喘得不像话。</p><p>伊万的舌尖勾着他的耳垂，催促他快一点。</p><p>但马修对伊万说：“万尼亚，这里面是阿尔弗的房间。”</p><p>伊万立刻戒备起来：“……你不是说他不在吗？”</p><p>“——如果他在呢？”马修轻轻地问。</p><p>他像是不知疲惫那样强健地抱着伊万，下身缓慢地律动，犹如品味一般碾开伊万甬道里的每一寸软肉。伊万感受得到马修的阴茎在他后穴里的研磨，感受到他粗大的性器前端挨着自己的敏感之处滑过一次又一次。他难耐地收紧穴口，隐晦地主动摇晃下身，想要让自己集中的快感被马修刺中。</p><p>马修没有满足他。</p><p>马修又停下来，舔开伊万咬住下唇的齿关，说：“万尼亚，为什么不出声呢……我想听。”</p><p>伊万的穴肉吸住马修的性器，生怕他离开。伊万迎着马修的深吻，“……你哥哥会听见的。”</p><p>马修弯着眼睛笑了一下，托着伊万身体的手与他的下身一齐用力，竟然将伊万颠起来，又让他重重落下。伊万的后穴将马修的阴茎整个吃进去，而马修一路畅通无阻，轻易地捅进了深处，杵在伊万的敏感点上。伊万短促地尖声惊叫，又很快压住声音。</p><p>“让阿尔弗听见不好吗？”马修装似困惑，“让他知道你是我的，让阿尔弗知道你被肏得失去理智，让他知道你喜欢被肏——不好吗？”他在伊万的耳边喘得像是要窒息，但还是继续问，“难道你不喜欢吗？”他听起来委屈极了，“难道我……肏得你不爽吗？”</p><p>他下身的动作兀地加速，他的阴茎连根没入伊万的后穴，深得仿佛要将囊袋也一起带进去。马修不知节制地挺送下身，把伊万钉在门板上，对准他穴内的敏感点发起进攻。迅猛、准确地，马修每一次都能戳中那一点，但他却也任由性器在伊万的体内四处戳刺，把伊万搅得浑身四周每一处都酸软，又疼又爽。他一手依旧扶着门框，但另一手已经搂在马修的肩上，被马修加速的刺穿震得再也无力支撑。</p><p>伊万挣脱开最后的桎梏，痛快地发出马修想听到的声音。</p><p>“马修……马修……”伊万的叫声里有一种甜软的靡丽，那是他往日里偏高的声线中特有东西。</p><p>“那你，喜欢被我肏吗？”声音沉下来的马修听起来像极了阿尔弗雷德。</p><p>伊万有一瞬间的恍惚，他身体里翻腾的快感要将他的理智掀翻了，有一个瞬间，他分不清正在干他的人到底是谁，可他还是说，“喜欢、啊啊……”</p><p>那个人停下来看着他，被汗水浸湿的刘海遮挡住眼睛。</p><p>他喘着粗气，声音却异样地平稳。他问伊万：“喜欢被我肏？想让我肏你？”</p><p>他话落时连一秒钟的空隙也没留给伊万，便开始攻城略地般侵略一般的抽插。他入侵着伊万的身体，把伊万改造成他想要的模样，他甚至能让伊万听他的话，发出他想听见的声音，说出他想要听到的话——</p><p>“想、嗯……肏我……想要你、嗯……啊——喜欢、啊……喜欢被你肏……”</p><p>“嗯、啊……喜欢你、啊……呜 、啊……喜、喜欢你肏、啊啊……肏我……”</p><p>“只有、只有你一个人……只给你……啊、给你……一个人……啊呜……肏……”</p><p>在那个人某一次狠戾地贯穿他之后，快感如同迸发的火山，遮天蔽日，被岩浆淹没的地方寸草不生，像是世界末日前最后的狂欢。可在后来，拨云见日，那种将他世界都扭曲的快感也逐渐消退。</p><p>那个人感受到他的高潮，停下动作，打量着他。</p><p>伊万也看着那个人。</p><p>他眼前的这个人拥有一双清透的浅紫色的眼睛——他还是他的马修。</p><p>而不是阿尔弗雷德。</p><p>马修依旧硬挺的阴茎从他身体里拔出来，浸满淫液，湿漉漉地泛出水光。他拥着伊万，打开身后的门。伊万是想阻止他的——但他已经被马修半抱走进房间。</p><p>里面空无一人。</p><p>马修牵着他，将他带到床上，将伊万推倒进柔软的床榻里。</p><p>马修趁着伊万疲倦时连反驳的机会也不给他，直接分开他的双腿，就着刚才被肏干得四溅的汁液入了进去。</p><p>伊万抓紧床单，“……这是你哥哥的房间。”</p><p>“对。”马修回答得很简短，像是在插入伊万这件事上投入了无限的专注。</p><p>“我们这样不太好吧？”</p><p>马修停下来，撩开粘在伊万颊边的头发，盯着他看，然后思索了片刻，说：“确实不太好，他随时可能会回来。”</p><p>“……那我们——”伊万撑起上身。</p><p>马修抓着他的肩膀，把他按回进蓬松的羽绒被里。马修压住他的大腿后侧，俯身是下身也随之向前挺进，他抱住伊万，双手在背后环成圈，完完整整地将他的身体在怀中箍住。他在乞求时温顺得一如既往：“在这里一次，就在这里一次。”马修吮着伊万的颈侧，雕刻出细密的齿印，声音里透露着轻快的笑意，“阿尔弗拥有那么多——你是我的。”</p><p>转瞬，他捣动得更加凶悍，和他声音里的柔软毫不相称，连神色里也浮现出狂妄，伊万只有一直望着他的眼睛，看着那双眼睛里淡淡的紫色，才能一次又一次地告诉自己，这是马修，这是他的马修——而不是其他的什么人。</p><p>“怎么了？”马修从伊万身体里退出来，湿润的顶尖挤开伊万的臀缝，在四周碰撞、戳弄，却迟迟不肯进入，“万尼亚不想要我吗？”</p><p>伊万回神，失去后的空虚感席卷而来，让他伸手抓住马修的手臂，身体向前挪动，弓起腰背，自主地用穴口咬住马修阴茎的头端。</p><p>他问马修：“万一你哥哥发现了怎么办？”</p><p>马修的手掌在伊万附着着肌肉的胸口摩擦，低身吸啜他的乳头。伊万呜咽了一声，后穴开阖，又把马修的性器往里吞了一点点。马修借着那一点向里面去的吸力，狠狠一戳，撑开伊万的穴口，整一根插进去。他的腰力惊人，每一次的抽插都大开大合，退到穴口时毫无预兆地捅进去，深且重，猛烈且快速，那么凶蛮，那么富有侵略性，重新撷取了伊万的理智，乃至灵魂。</p><p>伊万根本控制不住自己的声音，他揪紧床铺，却被马修顶到床边，上半身悬空，而他不得不用手撑着地面，让自己不倒栽下去。</p><p>马修的动作再怎么凶猛，他的胸口再如何因为粗喘而起伏，他的眼眶在怎么泛红、再怎么湿润，浑身的汗水再怎么因为剧烈的动作滴溅在伊万的皮肤上，他的眼神却很平静——冷静。“被他发现又怎么样？”他居高临下，“他知道了又会怎么样呢？说不准啊——”</p><p>伊万看见马修嘴唇翕动，悄声说了一句话，然后挑着眉冲他粲然一笑。</p><p>马修裸着上半身，头发被汗水打湿，浑身汗津津的，在房间的灯下淋着暖黄色的光芒。而那个笑容明媚得像是午后绚烂的阳光，耀眼，嚣张，不可一世——可他的眼睛，是紫色的啊。</p><p>伊万的心脏飞快地撞击胸膛，脖颈上的动脉也突突地在跳。</p><p>他根本听不清马修在说什么，所以他也根本不知道，“马修”说的是——</p><p> </p><p>“说不准啊，他正希望这样，在这张床上，肏你，就像现在这样。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>十四、</p><p>不论在外人看来，伊万再怎么骄傲冷漠到令人觉得被轻慢、冒犯，在马修面前，伊万是一个完美得不真实的情人。</p><p>伊万对他永远是亲切宠溺的。</p><p>马修性格慢热又很内向，他和伊万从最初认识到开始约会，再到确定恋爱关系，都是由伊万主导。伊万比他有经验得多，也更热情，他懂得如何示好，如何撒娇，如何亲吻，如何索吻——如何让马修为他面红耳赤、为他神魂颠倒。</p><p>而自从他们把进一步发展性关系提上日常后，伊万就更主动了。</p><p>在大学图书馆底层的档案馆里，伊万说他要找一份资料，是马修陪他一起来的。底层的档案室里，连空气中都飘着无人问津的阴冷，一翻开书，久未见光的尘埃随着书页翻动，哗啦啦地扑面而来。马修似乎有些粉尘过敏，一个劲地打喷嚏。</p><p>伊万把手帕给他，担忧的问，没事吗？要不去楼上等我吧？</p><p>马修闻着伊万手帕里有些熟悉的罗勒果的苦味，在鼻子便沾了沾，小声说：“我没关系的……两个人找总比你一个人快。”</p><p>伊万看着他红通通的眼睛，笑了一下，摸摸他的头发，又吻了吻他的嘴唇。</p><p>是马修先找到那本书的。那本书在书架的顶层，他踩着梯凳把那本书抽出来，翻了翻，对书架另一侧的伊万说：“万尼亚，我找到了！”</p><p>伊万快步走过来，马修笑着站在梯凳上冲他扬了扬手里的书，却又打了一个喷嚏。在粉尘里，他一脚踩空，身体一斜往旁边倒去。伊万急忙上前，把他接住，整个人搂在怀里，自己也向后退了几步，背抵在墙上。</p><p>马修抬起头看他，然后吻了他。</p><p>伊万放在他腰间的手突然抓紧了。马修被伊万搂住腰，他也托着伊万的脸颊，认真地亲吻。</p><p>然后——</p><p>在图书馆陈旧而无人的角落，伊万隔着裤子搓弄他的下身，而在他怔愣的当口，伊万的手伸进他的裤子，真的将他握住了。</p><p>马修有些惊讶，但他并不反感——如果上一次不是亚瑟临时把他叫回主家，他和伊万已经发展出肉体的关系。马修性情温吞，但不是没有欲望。他不是没有在夜里因为梦见赤身裸体的伊万而动情过，不是没有因为在梦境中抚摸、亲吻、插入伊万而遗精过，更不是没有因为对伊万绮丽的想象而自慰过。</p><p>没有人会不想在得到了自己情人的感情之后，不去肖想他的肉体。</p><p>马修只是无所适从。伊万的举动没有预兆，他没有做过丝毫准备。然而伊万的动作看起来那么自然，让他觉得自己的惊讶不合时宜。他不想让伊万觉得被他拒绝了——他是想和伊万继续下去的。</p><p>他的手摸索着，松开了伊万的皮带，学着伊万的动作，也尝试着自己以往的动作，为伊万手淫。</p><p>伊万亲亲他的耳朵，说，你今天好青涩。</p><p>马修脸一红，有些窘迫地看着伊万。</p><p>在伊万始料未及时，马修在他面前跪下去，拿出他的性器。他已经昂扬的下身擦过马修的脸颊，戳在马修的嘴唇间。伊万头皮发麻——</p><p>“马修，你不需要——”伊万突然顿住。马修并不是没有为他做过这种事，可在这一刻，他格外感到不忍。</p><p>而马修已经将他的性器含进去了。</p><p>马修即便是专心致志地为他口交，动作还是磕磕绊绊的。他是第一次吞吐别人的性器，不论是唇舌挑逗的动作，还是口腔对性器的挤压，他都太生涩了。他要很小心，才能不让自己的牙齿伤到伊万，更不懂得将伊万的性器往喉管里吞送。后来他终于学会了吸吮，也学会了用舌尖勾着性器顶端的小孔，学会了顺着性器上的经络舔舐。在马修用手撸弄伊万的性器，又顶礼膜拜般亲吻时，伊万射了出来。马修用舌头接住，尽管伊万让他吐出来，他依然尽数吞入。</p><p>伊万看着马修在他身前如同摩拜圣物般虔诚的神情，有一种从心底翻涌而上的伤感和心疼。</p><p>他固执地想，也许是因为上一回在电影院里他没有亲眼看见吧。</p><p>他不舍得马修用这样卑微的姿态讨好他——所以才会对马修更纵容。</p><p>马修仰着头就看见伊万眼尾晕着高潮后的微红，发愣地看他。</p><p>马修擦擦嘴角和下巴上的津液，喘着气问：“怎么了？”</p><p>“没什么，我以为你会像之前……”</p><p>“之前？”</p><p>伊万把他拉起来，认真地看着他的眼睛，最后吻在他的眼睑上，“不，没什么。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>十五、</p><p>伊万不知道阿尔弗雷德是从哪里得知自己行踪的，可阿尔弗雷德一直出现在他的生活里。早先是在体育馆，后来就变本加厉。伊万在食堂里用餐时，阿尔弗雷德突然坐在他面前，什么也不干地撑着头看他。</p><p>伊万站起来转身就走，阿尔弗雷德却拉住他的手，“你别走啊，你不是和马修约在这里吗，你走了，他怎么办？你想想看，我也在这里，他怎么会不和自己的哥哥坐在一起呢？”</p><p>可那天马修并没有来。他和教授在课后聊天忘了时间，错过了午饭。伊万却一直和阿尔弗雷德面对面——</p><p>你不去买吃的吗，伊万问他。</p><p>“我看着你就饱了。”阿尔弗雷德笑着说。</p><p>伊万才不会信他的鬼话，冷笑一声，自顾自地低头吃pasta，但阿尔弗雷德又说——“是阿尔弗雷德酱吗？”伊万卷起面条的叉子停在半空。“是阿尔弗雷德酱。”阿尔弗雷德自己回答了自己的问题，笑眯眯地看着他。</p><p>有时候伊万只是在校园里走。冬天的风冷厉得让手脚仿佛被冻住，而有人拍了拍他的肩膀——他扭头时，阿尔弗雷德递给他一杯拿铁。</p><p>“你为什么会在这里？”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德说：“如果我告诉你，我老远就看见你走过来了，在我买咖啡的时候顺便给你买了一杯，你信吗？”</p><p>伊万戒备地看着他。</p><p>“好吧，那如果我说，我买了咖啡，一直在这里守株待兔地等你，你信吗？”</p><p>伊万不语。</p><p>“你看，你都不信。”阿尔弗雷德耸肩，“你只会用最大的恶意揣测我。我对你做了什么十恶不赦的事吗？之前在万圣节，我们也是你情我愿，我也没有强迫你吧？”他用自己被咖啡热得暖烘烘的一只手贴在伊万被风刮得冰冷的脸颊上，抱怨，“结果我买咖啡给你，你连一声‘谢谢’都不说。”</p><p>伊万感觉自己的脸逐渐发烫，实际上，是从他的胸口一直烫到耳朵尖。他注视着阿尔弗雷德湛蓝色的眼睛——即便在冬天的寒风中，在铅灰色的天空下，他的眼睛依旧蓝得仿佛倒映着万里晴空，“……谢谢。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德笑弯了眼睛，在伊万脸颊上捏了一下。</p><p>在伊万愣住的当口，他往后退了几步，说自己要赶去上课，迤迤然地走了。</p><p>再后来，阿尔弗雷德大摇大摆地走进伊万的临时办公室，在他桌上的空茶杯里插了几朵向日葵。在严严冬日，向日葵本身就不常见，而它的灿金仿佛是灰暗天色里唯一一抹绚丽——除了阿尔弗雷德之外。但向日葵并没有完全盛开，它有一侧的花瓣卷起，遮住圆形花盘，一看就是被人在尚未成熟时便采摘。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德对他解释：“这个是马修种在我们家温室里的——他本来就是打算好好培植，明年春天送给你的。我提前摘下来给你，也不过分吧？”</p><p>伊万抽出向日葵就要往垃圾桶里扔。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德拦下他，“你怎么这样！这可是马修精心栽培了一整个夏天才好不容易种出来的花，你看看，花盘饱满，枝干粗劲，连花瓣都这么鲜嫩。你要是扔掉了，马修的心意就被你毁了。”</p><p>“……毁掉他心血的不是你吗？”伊万把半开向日葵的花茎捏在手里。</p><p>“我只是借花献佛罢了——早晚都要送给你，他送还是我是送，早一天晚一天有什么区别？”</p><p>后来，阿尔弗雷德就更嚣张地“登堂入室”。</p><p>他根本不怕被人看见——更不怕被马修撞见，大摇大摆地走进伊万的办公室。</p><p>况且他总有借口。</p><p>他会托着甜甜圈的盒子走进来：“刚刚去买甜甜圈的时特地给你买了两个。马修说你喜欢草莓和香草味的对吧？”</p><p>他会拎着蛋糕的礼盒进来：“新出的百香果千层蛋糕，味道酸酸甜甜，你应该会喜欢！”</p><p>他会在早晨送给伊万意式浓缩咖啡，在下午带给他学校附近奶茶店浓醇甜腻的奶茶，甚至在伊万过了傍晚也没回家的时候，他会带着一整片披萨出现在伊万办公室门口。</p><p>伊万在这个时候也不可能让他走——他让阿尔弗雷德进来，在他身后关上门。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德坐下，看着伊万从他身边走过，“你关门是怕有人看见？”</p><p>“难道你不怕被马修看见？”伊万冷笑着反问他。</p><p>“当然不怕。”阿尔弗雷德振振有词，“我们什么都没做，一起吃个披萨而已，连约会都不算。怕什么？”他盯着伊万笑起来，“还是说你觉得我们正在做些什么，做贼心虚？”</p><p>在阿尔弗雷德注视着他的猖獗的目光下，伊万吃披萨吃得如同嚼蜡。</p><p>“放心吧，马蒂不会看见的。”阿尔弗雷德说，“而且他知道我要来找你——”他从背包里拿出一盒包装精致的蔓越莓曲奇饼干，放到伊万面前，“喏。马修烤的，让我带给你。你就当甜点吃掉好了。”</p><p>伊万尝了一口，黄油的奶味醇厚，甜味与微酸的蔓越莓中和之后并不腻口。</p><p>那之后，阿尔弗雷德并不像往常那样，在将东西带给伊万之后便迅速离开。他坐在伊万跟前，看着他吃饼干，脸上带着志得意满的笑意，“他说你喜欢莓果，我没说错吧？”</p><p>“你不走吗？”伊万驱赶。</p><p>“我为什么要走？”阿尔弗雷德挑高眉毛，“马修送给你的饼干，我当然要看着你吃完。放心，我不会打扰你的。”</p><p>伊万一噎，不再理会阿尔弗雷德，转头面向电脑屏幕，敲敲打打地写起文件。</p><p>而阿尔弗雷德撑着脸，视线固执地锁在伊万的身上。</p><p>伊万被他看得心跳沉重，颈边的动脉突突地收缩，震得他的鼓膜也一并发响。那种陌生，却又有些似曾相识的刺麻感在皮肤上蔓延。他不自觉地伸手去拿蔓越莓曲奇，试图用咀嚼和吞咽的动作来抚平那种在胃里翻腾的没有着落的紧缩感。</p><p>“喝口咖啡。”阿尔弗雷德突然提醒他。</p><p>伊万愣了一下，鬼使神差地听了阿尔弗雷德的话，抿了一口咖啡，等他反应过来的时候，胃里那种在鼓胀的同时紧缩，卡在他心口上的不适感越发严重。</p><p>是紧张。</p><p>伊万知道是紧张——他在演讲之前，在研讨会之前，连在研究理论、得到最后的答案之前，都会有这种紧张。是那种，他从没有在马修身上感受到的，从而让他舒适、愉快的紧张。他往往能很好地掩饰这种情绪，让他看上去骄傲又冷淡，但在阿尔弗雷德面前——</p><p>他觉得自己丧失了那种能力。</p><p>伊万一口接一口地吞下饼干，想用马修精心为他烤制饼干的心意抚慰那种紧绷的情绪。但很快，当他再一次不自觉地伸手去拿的时候，盒子里已经空了。</p><p>他收回手，皱着眉头看阿尔弗雷德：“你可以走了吧？”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德审视着他，突然说：“是我烤的。”</p><p>伊万一怔。</p><p>“我是说，饼干是我烤的。”阿尔弗雷德站起来，手撑在桌上，身体探向前，凑近伊万的脸颊，“马修只是在一旁指导我，根本不知道这是要送给你的。”</p><p>他忽然吻了伊万。</p><p>伊万的嘴唇柔软，还存留着饼干酸甜的味道。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德用自己习惯的方式吮着伊万的嘴唇，将他的唇瓣含进嘴里用舌尖描摹，然后扶着他的后颈，任性地将这个吻的时效无限延长。</p><p>伊万也忘记推开他——这个吻，太熟悉了。熟悉到一阵酥麻顺着他的脊骨一节一节往上攀爬，熟悉到他皮肤战栗，熟悉到他和马修曾经在做爱时无数次亲吻的画面从他脑海中闪过。</p><p>兄弟之间，即便是双生，也会这么相似吗？</p><p>等他终于回过神将阿尔弗雷德推开的时候，他的嘴唇已经被吮吸得红肿，水渍莹莹，阿尔弗雷德也意犹未尽地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，收回手时，顺道在伊万的耳朵上捏了一下。</p><p>“你……”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>伊万凝视着他，一时间没有说话。他不知道该问什么，因为他刚才一瞬间要说的东西太过荒唐。</p><p>但阿尔弗雷德突然问他：“你觉得我和马修，我们两个像吗？”</p><p>伊万沉默了一会儿，“像，但是又不太像。”</p><p>“哪里不像？性格吗？”阿尔弗雷德笑起来，“但我们可能比你想象中的更像。比如说——你知道我们小时候爱玩什么吗？我们喜欢扮成彼此的样子。”</p><p>伊万冷眼看他，“你是什么意思？”</p><p>“没什么意思，我只是想和你分享他的童年罢了。说不准啊，”阿尔弗雷德伸手去撩伊万的额发，却被伊万躲开，“说不准在什么时候呢，他会变成我，我也会变成他。”</p><p>伊万惊疑地看着他，“你——”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德手落在伊万的肩头，他还是欺近伊万。就像他最爱做的那样，他停在伊万的耳垂边，嘴唇贴着他的皮肤开合。他每吐出一个音节，呼吸就在伊万的心口搔了一下。</p><p>“你们做过好几次了吧？那我问你，”他咬了一口那个通红的耳垂，正面直视伊万，悄声问：“下次我要是假装成他的样子，你会认出来吗？会和我做爱吗？”</p><p>他从伊万面前退开，轻车就熟地让神情里流露出怯弱与羞涩，在伊万面前毫无破绽地和马修重合：“万尼亚……你会吗？”</p><p>伊万咬牙切齿地拿起桌上那本八百多页的书就往阿尔弗雷德头上砸过去，阿尔弗雷德大笑地接住书，手撑着墙壁笑得快断气。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德对伊万说，刚才那样才算是我们真的在做什么。</p><p>伊万没有更多的反应了。</p><p>他只是又恼火又惊慌地让阿尔弗雷德滚。</p><p> </p><p>只是，伊万在第二天又遇见了阿尔弗雷德。傍晚时天色已暗，伊万约好了和马修见面，便穿过校园，顺着教堂旁的石阶走下来。一只手突然从身后拽住他，向后一扯，伊万被拉得踉跄，步伐一跌——下一刻，他被人扣住肩膀按在墙上。</p><p>一个吻不由分说地落下来。</p><p>伊万恼怒地推开他，抬腿踹中他的膝盖，揪起他的衣领直接一拳挥在他脸上。</p><p>“阿尔弗雷德，你到底有什么毛病！”伊万怒眉睁目，喘着气说。</p><p>他眼前的人脸被打得偏向一边，垂着头，静静地用手背抹了抹流出的鼻血，一句话也没有说。伊万看着他的衣着打扮，看着他柔软卷曲的金色短发，看着他短发里露出的耳朵尖被冷风刮得发红，心里咯噔一跳。</p><p>那个人后来抬起头看他。</p><p>伊万面前的人形容狼狈，嘴角肿起，手上鼻子上都是血。而在他湿润的眼眶里，泪光含住了一双紫色的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>十六、</p><p>马修不知道是哪里、也不知道是什么时候出错了。</p><p>当伊万愧疚地看着他，抓住他的手不住地道歉，无措到声音到最后都带着哭腔了，马修还是不敢看他。</p><p>——伊万认错人了。</p><p>伊万先前的愤怒不是因为被冒犯，也不是因为他，而只是因为认错了人——仅仅是一个动作和一个亲吻，伊万就把他认成了阿尔弗。顺理成章得好像真的发生过一样，真实得让马修根本不敢去想。</p><p>马修在厨房冷冻室里找冰袋的时候，眼泪夺眶而出，哗啦啦地往下流。他靠坐在瓷砖地面上，背抵着冷冻室的门，小声地哭泣。</p><p>来厨房拿冰淇淋的阿尔弗雷德听见地上“呜呜”的哭声，蹲在马修身边：“马蒂，你怎么啦？”</p><p>马修从臂弯里抬起头看着阿尔弗雷德。马修满脸糊着眼泪，嘴角青紫，下半张脸的眼泪里还混杂着血迹。他鼻梁上也青了一大块，抽泣时还会痛到皱眉，看起来又窘迫又可怜。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德“啧”了一声，进去冷冻室里拿出冰袋和他的奥利奥味冰淇淋，把前者塞给马修，自己则拿出勺子，坐在马修对面的瓷砖地面上，开口：“说吧，和谁打架了？”他顿了一下，“哦，我忘了，你一般不打架。那是谁打你了？”</p><p>马修把冰袋盖在被打伤的鼻梁软骨上，抽噎着不说话。阿尔弗雷德舀了一勺冰淇淋递给他，马修乖乖地张嘴，却牵扯到嘴角的青肿，抿住冰淇淋之后，痛到眼泪又掉下来。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德忍不住发笑，歪着头：“你不告诉我的话，那我去和亚蒂说了？你知道的，平时他是什么都不管，但像这种事，你都被打伤了，他不可能不过问。”他又加了一句，“不过，要是亚蒂知道了，小事也会变成大事。”</p><p>马修忍着痛——他还咬到了舌头，说：“不要和亚蒂说……”</p><p>“那你和我说。”阿尔弗雷德又喂了他一口冰淇淋，“我帮你。”</p><p>“……也不用你帮我……”</p><p> “真的吗？” 阿尔弗雷德眯起眼睛，“那让我猜猜。”阿尔弗雷德为马修擦去他嘴角沾上的冰淇淋奶渍，拇指像是无意般在他的伤口上按了一下，痛得马修倒抽了一口气，连带着鼻梁上的伤也跟着一起痛起来。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德问他：“是伊万吧？”</p><p>马修沉默地垂下目光。</p><p>“你这个男朋友——看起来脾气就不怎么好。”阿尔弗雷德把勺子含在嘴里，有理有据地说，“从第一次见面的时候开始我就这么觉得了。后来我每一次遇见他，他有对我友善过吗？你说说，他为什么打你？”</p><p>马修低着头，一直都没说话。阿尔弗雷德也不在意，他一边吃冰淇淋，一边拿出手机在社交软件上划划弄弄。</p><p>马修突然说：“……他以为我是你。”</p><p>“是吗？那就像我说的，他对我还真的从来没抱有过善意。”</p><p>“可是……我是像上次你说的那样……”马修轻声说着，眼泪滚落，滴答滴答地掉在地上，“我吻了他——可他以为是你。阿尔弗……你和他到底……”</p><p>“到底什么？”阿尔弗雷德用勺子挑起他的下颌，要他的弟弟直视他的眼睛。他和他的弟弟在外表上最不一样的就是眼睛的颜色，他的眼睛湛蓝得像是一碧如洗的晴空，而他弟弟的浅紫色眼睛，清透得过头，以至于让人觉得天真。</p><p>他们小的时候就学会用隐形眼镜遮掩真正的瞳色，而亚瑟在这种情况下能将他们辨别出来，往往是因为他和他弟弟再怎么模仿对方的神色，眼睛里神采的底色却骗不了人。</p><p>就像他弟弟眼睛的紫色和伊万那么相像。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德想，可伊万和马修的眼睛差得太多了。马修只是让人想愚弄他的幼稚，伊万却——让人想把那一层薄冰踩碎。不过也不单是这样。阿尔弗雷德从头到尾都很明白，他要得到他。不是借由“马修”的身份得到，而是作为阿尔弗雷德，彻底的拥有。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德期待他怯懦的弟弟对他下达战书。他跃跃欲试，热血沸腾。</p><p>但他的弟弟退缩了。</p><p>马修摇摇头，很温驯地告诉阿尔弗雷德，没什么。</p><p>因为马修看着阿尔弗雷德理直气壮地挑高眉毛，便已经隐约地意识到阿尔弗雷德的答案。</p><p> </p><p>十七、</p><p>自那之后，伊万很久没有见到马修。他因为鼻梁软骨受伤在家休养，也婉拒了伊万去他家看他的请求。</p><p>伊万想起那天他送马修回家时，一路上马修什么都没有说。他一直看着车窗外，在离开时，避开了伊万的亲吻。伊万无比地愧疚，可他也在想，在马修想成为阿尔弗雷德的时候，他们的行为是不是太过相似。抓住他手腕的位置、力道，亲吻时的角度，连身体欺上来的温度，完全就像阿尔弗雷德一样。马修为什么要这样？为什么要像阿尔弗雷德一样？</p><p>他曾不请自来地到马修家造访。他手捧玫瑰花，在马修家门前徘徊良久，却迟迟不敢进去。结果是穿着亮黄色短羽绒服的阿尔弗雷德走出来，他颈间绕着一条粗粗的毛织围领，深绿色的工装裤扎进黑色长靴里，青春靓丽。</p><p>见到伊万时，阿尔弗雷德站在台阶上，手插在口袋里，居高临下：“你把他打伤了。”</p><p>伊万想要越过他，却被拦住。</p><p>“万尼亚，你可真不是一个称职的情人。还记得吗？我说过的，你和他在一起的话，他会因为你而受伤的。”</p><p>“……的确是我的过错。我是来向他道歉的。”</p><p>“也许他并不需要呢？”阿尔弗雷德侧身看着他，“有些事不是道歉就能解决的。”他突然冲着伊万笑：“听说你把他认成我了。”</p><p>伊万并不想在马修家门口和阿尔弗雷德争吵，他低声说：“你让开。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德从善如流地挪开一步，在伊万走过时，捏了一下他的手，折返回车库里开出了他的跑车。</p><p>伊万摸了摸自己在冰天雪地里发烫的手心，按了按门铃。</p><p>那天马修过了好一会儿才开门。门一打开，他就把一杯热气腾腾的咖啡送进伊万手里。他没有邀请伊万进去，只在门边望着他。马修看上去很憔悴。他脸上的伤没有完全愈合，鼻子上蒙着纱布，嘴角残留着淤青。马修虚弱地笑了一下，“万尼亚。”</p><p>“我是来道歉——”</p><p>“没关系。”马修轻轻地说，“你不用道歉。任何事我都会原谅你。”</p><p>他向伊万解释，他一直没和伊万碰面只是因为之前伤在脸上，看起来不太好看。“我想你应该不会喜欢那样。”马修说。而在伊万想要开口辩解时，马修又打断了他。</p><p>他又说了一次，没关系。</p><p>这大概是伊万所见过的马修最冷淡的一面。</p><p>他对伊万笑起来的样子依旧温顺，但也很疏远。甚至比他第一次见到伊万，更疏离。伊万好不容易在他身上孵化出的一点点的任性，又重新被他卷裹起来，用谨慎畏怯代替。而马修只是退却，他不敢真的去问阿尔弗雷德，也无法对伊万开口。他那么想见到伊万，又那么怕见到他。</p><p>马修雀跃又难过。他对伊万说，你回去吧——把咖啡杯也带走吧，外面太冷了。</p><p>“不能让我进去吗？”</p><p>马修笑得很难看。</p><p>他摇摇头，说：“你回去吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>十八、</p><p>伊万在学校里终于遇见马修时，也是他正准备把阿尔弗雷德送给他的一大束红玫瑰处理掉的时候。阿尔弗雷德又“埋伏”在他往日行动的路线上，在数学系的教学楼下守株待兔，等他一出现，就叫着“Surprise”然后把一整束高调到夸张的红玫瑰塞给他。</p><p>伊万搞不懂阿尔弗雷德是旁若无人地抱着这一束红玫瑰走在校园里的，但伊万抱着玫瑰却无所适从。伊万让阿尔弗雷德把花收回去，阿尔弗雷德立刻往后退开。他站在台阶下仰头对伊万大声说：“你收下吧，不然我们两个都要成为学校里的谈资——别人都在看呢。”</p><p>伊万在对着阿尔弗雷德的时候总是控制不住自己的火气，他深吸一口气，“拿走。是你在让我丢脸。”</p><p>“——那你就丢吧。反正我不拿走。”他冲伊万做了个鬼脸，轻快地走开了。</p><p>伊万一个人留在原地，手里握着那一把玫瑰像是着了火。在并不明媚的天气里，在花木凋零、只有松柏长青的隆冬，这一束玫瑰格外艳丽。走过的人对他侧目，目光虽然探寻，但并没有冒犯他。有个男孩走到他面前，问伊万能不能卖给他一枝玫瑰花，说今天是他女朋友的生日，他想在礼物之外，再送给她一枝花。</p><p>伊万从里面抽了一枝玫瑰给他。玫瑰茎秆在拔去倒刺的地方光秃秃得有些涩手。</p><p>那个男孩腼腆地向他道歉：“对不起，希望我这样没有对你造成困扰——你一定花了很多心血才准备出这样一束玫瑰。”</p><p>伊万看了看他，说：“这是别人送我的。”</p><p>男孩惊讶，但随即说：“那你的恋人一定很爱你吧。”</p><p>伊万的舌尖抵住口腔上颚，但他没有把辩解的话说出口。只是在那个男孩走了之后，他走下楼梯，将一整束花放在长椅边的垃圾桶上。</p><p>他刚做完这个动作，一抬头，马修就迎面走来。</p><p>这一天的马修打扮得和阿尔弗雷德很像，他们都穿了一件黑色皮草的飞行员夹克，只是阿尔弗雷德围了一条长至他膝盖的鲜黄色毛织围巾，马修只戴着中规中矩的白色条文羊绒围巾。伊万恍惚了一刻——他往日只见过马修穿风衣时低调而温文的装扮，并不是说马修现在不低调了，只是他并不像以前那样驯顺。</p><p>马修甚至没有把自己已经校园里上课这件事告诉他。</p><p>伊万隐隐叹气，向离他仅仅几步之遥的马修走过去。他在学校人来人往的林荫走道上抱住了马修——没有避讳任何人。</p><p>当然，伊万也就没有看到“马修”在身侧因为不满而攥紧的拳。</p><p>马修拿起垃圾桶上的那一束玫瑰花，一边问，一边和伊万在校园里散步：“这是我哥哥送给你的吗？”</p><p>“——它……”</p><p>“没关系，”他对伊万温柔地笑了一笑，“这应该是长在我们家温室里的特殊品种，我认得出来。我哥哥他对你……”</p><p>“没有，怎么会。”伊万矢口否认。</p><p>“这没什么，”马修看着他，紫色的眼睛像是漫无边际的傍晚被霞光浸染的紫色天空，“我这么喜欢你，他也会你喜欢你……这很正常。我们毕竟是双胞胎兄弟。”</p><p>“但是我只喜欢你。”</p><p>马修“噗嗤”笑出声，“我哥哥一定没有经受过这种待遇。”</p><p>“什么待遇？”</p><p>马修抱着那一束花，把上面折损的叶子捋平，又一片一片拔掉，“精心准备的礼物被人当做垃圾，没想到他也会有这一天。这个玫瑰是他亲自种的。”</p><p>“因为他对我而言不重要。”伊万说，“他什么人也不是……我不在乎他的感受和想法。”</p><p>的确如此。</p><p>伊万的确是一个对他不在乎的人与事冷漠到近乎目空一切的人。</p><p>只不过他对阿尔弗雷德……</p><p>伊万想起来阿尔弗雷德和马修童年时那个荒唐的游戏，又想起来他们今天相似的着装。他总是这样，他总会在马修身上见到阿尔弗雷德影子，却从来没有在阿尔弗雷德的身上看到过其他任何人。</p><p>伊万像是不经意地提起：“你和你哥哥今天打扮得很像。”</p><p>“是吗？这件衣服……阿尔弗雷德多买了一件，多的那一件……就给我了。”他侧头冲伊万羞赧地甜笑，期待地看着他，“万尼亚，那你觉得是他好看，还是我好看？”</p><p>“当然是你。”</p><p>马修笑得很开心，抓住伊万的手臂，飞快地在他脸上亲了一下，“万尼亚……我真喜欢你！可是我和阿尔弗明明长得一模一样。”</p><p>“……不一样。”伊万坚持。</p><p>“哪里不一样？”</p><p>“眼睛的颜色不一样。”</p><p>马修望着他，浅紫色眼睛里的笑意变得深重。</p><p>他们在咖啡厅里坐下来的时候，马修撑着头，好奇又有些害羞地问伊万：“那我们认识的时候呢？在图书馆里……你为什么想认识我？”</p><p>伊万一哽，他不知道怎么去回答这个问题。不论他后来有多喜欢马修，他最开始与马修相识的动机就是一笔烂账。他斟酌了一会儿，说：“……因为你长得好看。”</p><p>马修轻轻地感叹：“可是我和我哥哥长得一模一样啊。”他抬头看着伊万，目光直视伊万与他相似的紫色眼睛，凝视着他脸上的神情：“假如……我是说假如，你最开始遇见的是阿尔弗……那你喜欢、认识、交往的人，会是他吗？”</p><p>伊万觉得自己像是被那道目光逼到墙角。他低头喝了一口咖啡，“这样的假设……没有意义。”</p><p>“那你会吗？”</p><p>伊万握着咖啡的手指有些颤抖。那种指尖无意识地弹触，除了他自己可能没有人能察觉到。</p><p>“不会。”伊万回答。</p><p>马修也没有说话。</p><p>他继续说，说出每一个单词时都要用力将喉咙口的阻塞撞开。“不会的，因为你这样的假设已经发生过了。” 伊万被铺天盖地的心痛和歉疚淹没，“马修，有一件事我必须要向你道歉——其实，我最开始遇见的是你哥哥。我会认识你……是因为我把你认成了他。”</p><p>落在伊万身上的视线突然像是着起火，滚烫得一直延烧到伊万的皮肤上。那种盛烈而步步紧逼的感觉，仿佛有一支带着火星的箭，用惊人的魄力破开空气，射在他的心脏上。</p><p>伊万猛地抬头，可看着他的还是那双紫色的眼睛，和那种温和得无懈可击的目光。</p><p>“没关系。”马修笑了笑，“就应该是这样。”</p><p>“马修，”伊万低声解释，“但那也只是最初而已。我或许对他一见钟情，可我并没有喜欢上他——我喜欢上了你。这是命运的安排。而且我答应过你的，我不会被他抢走……”</p><p>马修伸手托起伊万的脸颊，在伊万的嘴角啄了一下，羞涩的神色中带着希冀：“真的吗？你不会被阿尔弗抢走吗？”</p><p>“不会的。”伊万握住马修放在桌上的手。</p><p>马修的手翻过来反握他，拇指指腹在伊万的骨节上来回抚摸。“万尼亚……你真的不会被阿尔弗抢走，不论发生什么？”</p><p>“不会。”</p><p>“真的？”</p><p>“我发誓。”伊万向他保证，“我爱你，我是你的恋人，没有人能抢走。”</p><p>在伊万直白的表白里，马修目光灼灼，只不过脸色通红，说话也腼腆：“……我相信你。”</p><p>这也并没有什么不寻常的。</p><p>然而，在离去的时候，马修经过他，突然俯身贴在他耳边问：“万尼亚，你确定你真的能做得到吗？”</p><p>伊万第一次发现，马修压低嗓音说话时，听起来很像阿尔弗雷德。他也没有和阿尔弗雷德交谈过很多次，可他就是觉得——太像了。</p><p>伊万在犹疑之后再抬起头，看见的已经是“马修”扬长而去的背影。</p><p>那么眼熟。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>十九、</p><p>后来，是在一个雪夜。</p><p>这个夜晚的暴风雪中罕见地夹杂着闪电与滚雷。天空中迷漫的不知是雾还是大雪簌簌落下的茫白被强劲的光芒刺穿，但那一瞬间的天光大亮也只是让人更明晰地看见那种漫无边际的茫白。在那之后，一整片街区猛然堕入黑暗。</p><p>在寒冷、霜冻、大雪中，雷电损坏了电网。这座以夜晚的万家灯火与不灭的霓虹灯著名的城市终于又一次经历大范围的断电。刹那之间，失去灯光点缀的楼宇如同重重鬼影般在浓雾和暴雪之间影影绰绰。伊万原本在书房里阅读，灯光忽地熄灭后，窗外也没有月色和星光。黑暗突如其来，狂风呼啸的声音从窗缝间渗入屋内，而天色骤然明亮又继而沉寂之后，雷鸣接踵而至。</p><p>伊万是在这个时候接到那个电话的。</p><p>那个人温软的声音略显局促地说，被困在雷阵雪里了，就在离伊万家不远的地方，又问，能不能去伊万躲一躲。</p><p>过了一会儿，他如期而至。他毛茸茸的羊驼混仿真皮草的黑色大衣上还落着尚未融化的白雪，缠绕在颈间的暗红色围巾也沾着雪花。只有他头发上的雪迅速地融化成成水，放肆地顺着他的发梢往下淌，满脸都湿漉漉的。伊万伸手摸摸他的脸颊，被手心冰冷的湿意下了一跳，赶忙将他拉进房间里，让他去洗个热水澡。</p><p>他的动作却慢腾腾地。他脱去厚重的大衣，摘下围巾，露出深V领口低到胸口的灰色毛衣，在进浴室之前先亲了伊万一下。他温度极低的手抚摸着伊万的脸颊，在幽深的夜色里，他用晦暗不明的目光望着伊万。伊万握住他的手，也是在这时，他眉眼温煦讨好地笑起来，甜而腼腆地说，等我。</p><p>蓦地伊万也脸红了。</p><p>他的男友说要来他家过夜，其中的暗示并不难明白。</p><p>他从浴室走出来时，伊万正坐在床边。那个上身赤裸，下身穿着他过长的睡裤而不得不将裤脚挽起的男孩，光着脚，踩在地板上，轻却也重地走向他。在黑夜隐约的光线中，男孩的五官轮廓依旧能看出惊人的英俊，他的头发用毛巾擦得半干，也没有戴眼镜。他站在伊万面前，捧起伊万的脸颊，低头看着他。</p><p>伊万顺应他的动作，仰起头。他的额发散落下来，零零散散地遮住眉毛和眼睛，但毫无疑问，他正凝视着伊万。伊万以为他会弯下腰同他亲吻，然而，他按着伊万的肩膀，向后一推，伊万猝不及防地倒在床上。紧接着，他分开伊万的膝盖，站在他的双腿之间，倾身覆在伊万身上。</p><p>这才是亲吻的开始。</p><p>他们热烈地唇齿交融，吮咬，舔舐，追逐，缠绕，手中也没有停下动作。他的手撩开伊万的睡袍，捻摁他胸口形状鲜明的乳头，另一只手撑在伊万的耳边捏他的耳廓。伊万也将手伸向他的裤子，他只需要将向下一扯，就能触摸到棉质内裤下无比清晰的形状，那个形状在亲吻中逐渐胀大，又在伊万抚摸的动作中从前端渗出些微液体。</p><p>那个人在伊万的嘴唇上咬了一下，掀开伊万的衣服，将他剥得浑身赤裸，而伊万也撩开了他的内裤，将阴茎握在手中。</p><p>他弯下腰吮着伊万的乳头，在用牙齿带给他轻微的疼痛之后，又用舌尖将疼痛抚平。他像是要才能够中吸出什么一样吮啜，伊万呻吟起来，手揉进他的头发里，原本抚摸着他性器的手也一齐将自己的下身握住，互相摩擦。</p><p>在伊万的乳尖被他吮得红肿刺痛时，他放过了伊万，转而从他胸口的沟壑之间一路亲吻向下，从他腹肌中间的纹路，亲到他的肚脐，又向下吻过他的鼠蹊，最后含住伊万昂扬肿胀的阴茎。也正是在这一刻，他托起伊万的臀部，让伊万的双腿自然而然地环在他的颈间，而他的手指在伊万的后穴口撩拨一样的搔刮后，刺了进去。</p><p>伊万轻轻地叫了一声，不耐地收缩着后穴，告诉他，已经可以了。</p><p>他的声音里有一种令人心慌的温柔：“润滑不够的话可能会痛的，没关系吗？”</p><p>“没关系。”伊万说，“马修，肏我——”</p><p>伊万的话音还没落，那个人粗硬的性器便捅了进来。</p><p>在一瞬间撕裂一般的痛楚之后，涌上来的是无与伦比的充实感。距离他们上一次做爱已经过了很长一段时间，在伊万不小心打伤马修之后，马修躲了他很久，更别说亲密的肢体接触。但伊万很想他——情感上，身体上。他和马修在性事上契合，他更是食髓知味。</p><p>伊万喘着气，仰头看着站在床边占有他的那个人笑容温和地，居高临下地看着他。</p><p>在伊万恍神时，他下身开始动作，就像往常一样，他每一个挺入都会完全没入，囊袋“啪啪”地撞在伊万的腿根。这种强势的动作驱散了伊万早先的空虚感，伊万几乎是敞开身体，将自己完全交入他手中一样，迎接他的入侵。</p><p>伊万的手揪紧床单，身体随着他抽插的动作摇晃，穴肉被一次又一次顶开。伊万毫不掩饰自己的享受，呻吟着让他再快、再重一些，他俯身吻了伊万，答应了他的请求。他伏身，咬着伊万的嘴唇，像是寻求一个支撑点那样重重地咬着，要将他咬出血一样，下身正如伊万所希望的那样，用难以理解的力道与速度在伊万的后穴中抽送。</p><p>他大幅度的动作将伊万的身体整个向前顶，他干脆自己也跪在床上，被伊万的双腿环在中间，以同样猛烈的插入换取伊万的呻吟对他的取悦。</p><p>他们在黑暗中尽情地做爱。</p><p>只是在闪电落下时，房间被照亮了一瞬。</p><p>伊万看见在那个居高临下地看着他的、阴茎在他体内抽送的、轮廓英俊到令他一见钟情的人，拥有一双湛蓝色的眼睛。</p><p>他猛地从沉浮的欲海中清醒，浑身战栗，连下身都无意识地缩紧。他嘴唇发颤，撑起手肘去撩那个人的刘海，想要看得再清楚一些，但那个人却捂住他的眼睛。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德说：“放松一点，你咬得太紧了。”</p><p>他从来没有停下来。他用根本不畏惧伊万的怀疑也不怕被伊万发现他荒唐的行径，随心所欲地享用着伊万的身体。伊万震惊时绷紧的肌肉让后穴猛然夹紧，温热地更紧致地包裹住他的性器，让他忍不住加快了顶弄伊万后穴的速度。</p><p>他的动作被伊万的一记耳光打断。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德的动作戛然而止。</p><p>外头狂风大作，哭嚎着从窗缝间挤进来，凄厉地尖叫。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德的脸被打得偏向一边。他没有丝毫迟疑，用同样的力度将耳光也甩在伊万脸上。伊万被打得耳鸣，脑子里嗡嗡作响，半晌回不过神来，而在他怔愣时，阿尔弗雷德的膝盖压住他的双腿，一只手掐住他的脖子。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德掐住他脖子的手真的在用力，伊万能感觉到阿尔弗雷德在手在将空气从他的喉咙中挤出去。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德冷冷地看着他，在接连的闪电照亮天光时，伊万看得见他脸上的红肿，还有伊万终于看清的，那一片在雪夜里结冰的湛蓝色。</p><p>“你在抗拒什么呢？”阿尔弗雷德冷笑，“一定要是马修？你之前不是被我干得很爽吗？是我还是他有什么区别？”他弯腰，吻伊万的耳朵，低声说，“而且，你难道没有认出我吗？你只是被我干得太爽，所以不愿意承认罢了。你说，我说错了吗？”</p><p>伊万根本说不出话。阿尔弗雷德死死地扼住他的喉咙，他并未窒息，却也一个字都说不出来。</p><p>“所以说，我根本没错。你和我，我们两个是淫荡的一对。我想干你，而你想被我干，有什么区别？你又有什么好挣扎的。”</p><p>伊万的手抓住他的手腕，其中一只却被他掰开，按在床上。阿尔弗雷德要压制住伊万并不轻松，他手臂和身上的肌肉鼓起，腿也用力地向下压，才能将伊万囚困在他身下。可他看起来永远是云淡风轻的，又或者说，他在恼火时，比往常更加平静。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德笑了两声，“不喜欢我这样对你？那——”还是在伊万的耳边，阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇贴在伊万的耳廓上，说话时，舌尖带着湿热的气息从伊万的皮肤上扫过。伊万原本就抵抗着从尾骨漫延开的酥麻，阿尔弗雷德的话更让他浑身发抖。阿尔弗雷德故意提高声线，温软又和顺地说：“——那这样呢？让我肏你，好不好？”他将伊万的耳朵整个含进嘴里，发音含混不清，但说出的每一个单词都在这个雪夜里清晰无比，“万尼亚……让我干死你，好不好？”</p><p>他忽地松开掐住伊万喉咙的手，</p><p>空气重新涌入气管的冲击让伊万剧烈地咳嗽，他咳嗽时再次无法呼吸，短暂的缺氧还是令他在一一个瞬间失落在茫然中。阿尔弗雷德放开伊万的双腿紧接着又将他的大腿掰开。先前已经被肏得红肿湿润的后穴仍旧随着伊万的呼吸无意识地一张一合，阿尔弗雷德握住自己的阴茎往里一送，轻松地长驱直入。</p><p>伊万穴内凸起的敏感点不可避免地被阿尔弗雷德插进他体内硬挺的性器擦过，那种熟悉到让他无法自制的快感将他从失神中解脱出来。他是想要挣扎的，但乍然缺氧后的失力让阿尔弗雷德轻而易举地就抓住他的手腕，扣在身体两侧。</p><p>他的性器十分坦然地顶在伊万的后穴里一动不动，可粗长而硕大的阴茎无时不刻不在提醒伊万自己捣入了他的穴中。阿尔弗雷尔性器的火热连带着似乎要烧着伊万的血管，他的血管突突地跳动，又或许是阿尔弗雷德的血管也在突突地跳动。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德低头看着他，突然感慨：“如果你是女人，你可能已经怀上我的孩子了。”</p><p>“阿尔弗雷德，你放开——”</p><p>“不放。”他稍稍动了一下自己的性器，连研磨都称不上，只是像调整位置般挪了挪。光是这一个动作，伊万中了情欲之毒的心脏就开始狂跳，叫嚣着想到得到更多。可阿尔弗雷德却不动了，“我之前是不是没有说过，你里面好紧好热。”</p><p>“你放开我！”</p><p>伊万挣扎着，阿尔弗雷德紧紧地箍住他瘦而刚健的手腕，整条手臂都在用力。他俯下身，做出一个几乎要抱住他的动作。“唉，那好吧……”他亲吻伊万的脸颊，作势要将从退出伊万的后穴。习惯了被硕大性器顶开的软肉阿尔弗雷德退出去的瞬间拼命地吸住他，像是在挽留一般，要让阿尔弗雷德重新深入到内里。阿尔弗雷德退出的动作进行到一般就停下来了。</p><p>他看着伊万，得意洋洋，“感觉到了吗？是你不愿意让我出去。不论你知不知道是我，你都不愿你放开我，不是吗？你可真是淫荡——”他从善如流地被伊万的穴肉吸咬着往深处顶送，猛地一挺，囊袋撞上伊万的臀。伊万即便闭紧嘴，呻吟还是从他的鼻腔里泄露出来。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德笑起来。他早先的恼怒在这一刻烟消云散，“忠于你自己的内心和欲望不好吗？”他撩开伊万水淋淋的头发，逼他直视自己。</p><p>黑暗中并看不见那双眼睛里的湛蓝色。可那个轮廓，即便他们拥有相同的轮廓，阿尔弗雷德就是阿尔弗雷德。</p><p>“你不是说过吗？你最开始是对我一见钟情的——对我的脸，对我的身体，现在我都给你。你看着我，告诉我，你喜欢吗？”</p><p>一切的确是有迹可循的。伊万也并不是没有感觉——马修怎么会那么像阿尔弗雷德。无数个瞬间，无数个恍惚时的错眼，他都觉得在他面前的不是马修而是他这个双胞胎哥哥。他为自己感到羞耻，因为伊万知道自己对阿尔弗雷德一见钟情，不论他再如何保证，一见钟情时强烈的悸动永远留存在他的潜意识之中。他以为自己是对阿尔弗雷德产生不可告人欲念和动摇，才会在马修身上看见他。</p><p>但，他看见的人，也许真的就是阿尔弗雷德。</p><p>事实比他想象的更荒诞。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德根本不在乎他的回答。他径自加快了抽送的速度，飞快地耸动下身，将性器小幅度地在伊万的敏感点上疯狂戳弄。就是这样剧烈而集中的攻击让伊万身体倏地一紧，后穴先是重重地往里一缩，紧接着开始短暂的痉挛，穴肉一张一合地咬住阿尔弗雷德的阴茎，更深地将他往里面引导。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德“嘶”了一声，吻在伊万的喉结上。“你的小穴咬得好紧吗，被我干得爽吗？”</p><p>“阿尔弗雷德我操你妈——”从高潮中回过神来伊万咒骂道。</p><p>“荡妇——”阿尔弗雷德的吻从他的喉咙来到下巴，最后落在伊万的嘴唇上。他贴着伊万的嘴唇，将最侮辱的话喂进伊万的口中，“我的亲爱的淫荡的母狗。我每一次都想融化在你里面，从第一次的时候我就像告诉你了。又湿又软，比我干过的所有人都要好，比女人还漂亮。”</p><p>在高潮的时候，伊万忍不住哭了。他失去了对泪腺的控制，在阿尔弗雷德带给他汹涌的快感中，在被侮辱的羞耻中，在背叛马修的愧疚中，他的眼泪从眼角湍急地淌进发里。</p><p>他哑着声音问阿尔弗雷德：“……我和‘马修’第一次做爱的时候，是你吗？”</p><p>“是我。”阿尔弗雷德说。</p><p>伊万原本时刻都崩住的肌肉在一瞬间松懈。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德松开伊万的手，抓住起伊万的头发，强迫伊万抬起头来。伊万满脸都是泪水，眼眶里根本盈不住那么多眼泪，簌簌地在他脸上滚落。脸上的泪渍就连在无灯的黑夜也能看见一道道的反光。下颌上缀着的泪珠在阿尔弗雷德揪紧他头发的时候坠落在他的锁骨上。</p><p>伊万竟然没有反抗。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德就着这个姿势，将刚才对伊万喉结的亲吻变成如同猛兽捕猎般的啃咬，他一口咬在伊万的脖子上，牙齿抵着他覆盖在动脉上的皮肤向下挤压，就仿佛他要将伊万的喉咙咬断一样。但他当然没有，他也做不到，他只是将伊万的脖颈咬出一个深深的牙印，牙印中渗着血，期间因为伊万的挣扎地拽住他的头发想要将他拉开，这个牙印变得更深也更狰狞。</p><p>等他放开伊万的脖颈时，伊万的双手已经重新被他制住，颈间也得到了独属于阿尔弗雷德的标记。他居高临下地看着成为他所有物的伊万，看着他被泪水糊得乱七八糟的脸，看着他湿透了的头发，问伊万：“你知道你现在是什么样子吗？”</p><p>伊万被泪水蒙住的眼睛看向他。</p><p>“被我肏到哭。”阿尔弗雷德声音里带着笑，“伊万·布拉金斯基——被我肏哭的伊万·布拉金斯基。我早就说过，你比那些女孩子们还要漂亮。”</p><p>他的身体大力抽送起来，伊万被他撞击时发出的声音像是啜泣，又像是呜咽，抑或是哽咽，最后阿尔弗雷德发现，那是压抑的呻吟。</p><p>“我一直都想这样干你。”阿尔弗雷德在用性器一次又一次捅入伊万的后穴中搅弄顶戳时，冷静地说，“你知道我和马修最大的不一样是什么吗？是我从来不会掩饰我对你的欲望，和恶意。我就是要戏弄你，玩弄你——我早就想这样了。”</p><p>“啊、可他、是你的……嗯……双胞胎弟弟啊……”伊万说话时的气息被阿尔弗雷德顶撞他身体的力道打断。</p><p>“和马修无关，这是你的问题。”阿尔弗雷德垂着眼睛， “每次你叫他名字的时候我都想要掐死你，干死你。谁让你把我当成他？” 他任由自己的性器遵循本能在伊万的身体里横冲直撞，像是要将他的穴肉顶破，要更深地杵进他的身体里，“我这么用力，你觉得会把你的小穴肏烂肏破吗？肏烂了，是不是就没有别人干你了？”</p><p>“你轻……轻一点……”那种他后穴里肆无忌惮的捅戳让伊万感觉整个下腹都仿佛被搅动了，阿尔弗雷德凶狠得像是要戳破他的软肉，真真正正地将阴茎挺进他的腹腔里。</p><p>“那你叫我的名字。”阿尔弗雷德要求。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德就这样进入着他，等待着他。在闪电又一次划破长空时，冷白色的光照在阿尔弗雷德的侧脸上。他像是一尊傲慢的大理石神像，立在伊万面前，等着他的臣服。</p><p>伊万又一次想起他第一次见到的阿尔弗雷德。那个十九岁的男孩被金光笼罩，青春逼人，但从健壮的体格与身体上肌肉匀称而强劲的轮廓就能看出，那个男孩已经拥有了作为男人的魅力。现在的阿尔弗雷德和那个时候似乎没有任何一处相像。他在雪夜的漆黑中每一句话，每一个动作，都刻薄到近乎冷酷，和记忆中被阳光充斥的画面截然不同。</p><p>但对伊万来说，那两个身影是重合的。英俊是一样的，轮廓是一样的，身体是一样的——那种男性魅力是一样的，连其中未泯的少年的顽劣也是。</p><p>伊万想起之前他曾向马修发誓，他不会被阿尔弗雷德抢走。</p><p>可那个“马修”又是谁呢？</p><p>“我们，我不能这样对马修……”伊万喃喃地说。</p><p>“但你早就背叛他了。”阿尔弗雷德说，“在你见到我、对我产生性欲的时候，你就已经背叛他了。还记得吗，你发过誓的，说你不会被‘阿尔弗雷德’抢走。可是你根本就做不到——根本不用我抢，你原本就是我的。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德亲吻他的眼角，接着开始用舌尖舔伊万的眼球。</p><p>伊万直觉地感到阿尔弗雷德生气了，他屏着呼吸任由阿尔弗雷德的舌头一根一根地舔过他睫毛的根部。他每一个舔弄的动作都会搭配下身一次凶恶的插入，伊万一动也不敢动，怕阿尔弗雷德咬下他的睫毛或是伤到他的眼睛。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德似乎对他的顺从很满意，亲了亲他的眉心，温柔地说：“你夹得好紧啊。从我第一次干你的时候起就是这样，肏你的第一个人明明是我，你还这样咬着我不放——你真是淫荡啊。”</p><p>“难道不是你太卑劣了吗？！”伊万质问他，声音哽咽，“如果不是你装作是他——”</p><p>“可我们是双胞胎啊。连我和他你都分不清，你有资格说你爱他吗？更况且，你是真的分不清吗？”阿尔弗雷德微笑着问他，“你不是也很享受‘马修’像我的感觉吗？你难道没有在暗暗地期待从马修、你的男朋友、我的弟弟身上看到我的影子吗——”</p><p>“别说了！”</p><p>伊万的眼泪又聚集起来。阿尔弗雷德吻去他眼角的每一滴泪珠，甚至又用舌头将他眼眶里积蓄的泪花舔净。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德像是在安抚他一样温柔地抽动着性器，轻轻地碾过伊万后穴中柔软的内壁，轻轻地擦过能令伊万高潮地那个地方。阿尔弗雷德不再攥着伊万的手腕，他撩开伊万的头发，一点一点把他从眼角淌到发际的眼泪舔去。</p><p>伊万的手拽着床单，全身僵硬着小声呜咽，但阿尔弗雷德所有落在他身上的动作都比以往更鲜明百倍。阿尔弗雷德慢慢抽送性器的动作让伊万的脚趾蜷缩，连指尖都在发颤。</p><p>然后伊万射精了。</p><p>他的精液喷溅在阿尔弗雷德的下腹，阿尔弗雷德插入的动作顿了一下，手掌抹去他小腹上乳白色的粘液，涂抹在伊万脸上。</p><p>突然之间，阿尔弗雷德的动作变得粗暴。阿尔弗雷德抓住伊万的脚踝把他拎起来折叠，而他，从上至下，如同支配一个臣服于他的奴隶一般将自己的阴茎凶悍地肏进小穴的深处。他用无比轻松的姿势，无比迅猛的动作，用要将伊万撞碎的力道，肏干着伊万。</p><p>他喘着气对伊万说：“一边说着不想背叛马修，不想被我干，结果不光被我肏到高潮，还被我插射了——你还真是下贱。”他仗着伊万身体柔软，强行压在伊万的身上俯身吻他。他的舌尖顶开伊万压抑自己呻吟时咬住嘴唇的牙齿，用吸吮的动作抚平上头快要出血的牙印，将伊万的唇瓣含进嘴里。</p><p>他很喜欢亲吻伊万，他甚至有时候觉得自己一刻都不想和伊万的嘴唇分开。他贴着伊万的嘴唇说话，伊万几乎分不清他到底是在喘气还是在说话。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德含住伊万的嘴唇，“万尼亚，不要抗拒了，听我的话，不要再抗拒了好不好。你看你多舒服——你把我裹得这么紧，是不是又要高潮了？”</p><p>他加快了性器挺送的动作，用力地肏干进伊万的后穴，对准他所熟知的伊万最敏感的地方，大刀阔斧地攻城略地，没有半分余地地戳干着刺激着他。伊万后穴里早先已经渗出汁水，混着阿尔弗雷德阴茎前端分泌的液体，在他被肏干时飞溅得到处都是。水声在房间里啧啧发响，一瞬间仿佛盖住了雷鸣，伊万粉色的穴肉在阿尔弗雷德退出去的时候隐隐地被带出去了一丁点，又在阿尔弗雷德凶猛撞进去的时一齐被捅进去。</p><p>伊万被阿尔弗雷德吻着，肏干着，涟涟地流着眼泪，再次高潮。</p><p>他无法控制的尖叫被阿尔弗雷德含进口中。阿尔弗雷德也根本没有一瞬放过他，而是就着他后穴软肉痉挛时的紧缩，冲刺般在里面戳干。他低哼了一声，搂住伊万的肩膀，射在里面。</p><p>可阿尔弗雷德的阴茎在射精之后也没有任何软下去的迹象。他轻轻地动了动，搅弄他自己射在伊万小穴里的精液，水声更盛。伊万却在高潮中尚未回神。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德放下伊万的腿，趁着伊万失神，伏在伊万耳边。</p><p>他循循善诱：“跟着我说，‘我想要阿尔弗肏死我’‘我想要阿尔弗雷德干进我的小穴’‘我是阿尔弗一个人的婊子’——来，说给我听。”</p><p>意识游离的伊万茫然地看着他。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德一巴掌重重地扇在伊万的臀上，“说啊！”</p><p>他恶狠狠地掐着伊万腰间紧致的肌肉，重新开始了与刚才一般的新一轮的抽插。</p><p>伊万逐渐回神之后感觉自己已经被摇晃得支离破碎。他伸手抓住阿尔弗雷德的手臂，想要寻找一个支点，手却被阿尔弗雷德一巴掌打开。</p><p>伊万感觉眼泪又顺着已经风干的泪痕流下来。</p><p>他说：“阿尔弗，干我，干死我吧。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德的动作毫无预兆地停下来。</p><p>伊万睁开眼睛看他——在黑暗中，他们四目相对。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德扬着眉毛，神情里是不可置信，伊万冷冷地看着他，实际上正在抽噎。</p><p>在一场对峙中，总会有胜方与败方。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德从来没有输过。</p><p>他志得意满地剧烈在顶开伊万的穴肉，像是第一次，又像是这将是最后一次与伊万做爱那样，无比沉浸其中地享用着伊万的身体。</p><p>伊万断断续续地呻吟，声音沙哑，“啊、太深了……阿尔弗雷德你……”</p><p>“叫阿尔弗。”阿尔弗雷德纠正他。</p><p>“……阿尔弗你……啊……肏得太深了……”</p><p>伊万像是自暴自弃一样，他掉进情欲的泥沼里怎么也爬不出来，到现在，干脆就放任自己和阿尔弗雷德一起堕落。他一边呻吟一边哭泣，不知道是因为与阿尔弗雷德的性爱带给他的快感过于强烈，还是堕落的罪恶感令他过于痛苦。他哭着央求，“阿尔弗、慢……啊、慢一点……要被肏破了……”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德置若罔闻。</p><p>伊万也知道，他所说的一切只会让阿尔弗雷德更兴奋。</p><p>这是阿尔弗雷德一直以来期望听到的话，不论是伊万的乞求还是伊万明明白白地告诉他——他要被阿尔弗雷德干。阿尔弗雷德兴奋得心跳加速，越发酣畅淋漓地将伊万翻来覆去地肏干。</p><p>伊万高潮过几次的身体像是失去的骨骼支撑一般柔软，被阿尔弗雷德摆弄成各种姿势，不论是多复杂、艰难的动作，他都能强迫着伊万完成。</p><p>伊万起先还在阿尔弗雷德肆无忌惮地在他后穴中戳弄他的穴肉时尖叫着呻吟——“阿尔弗、啊……你太大了……不、不要再往里面了……慢一点、啊、你慢……慢一点……太快了啊、啊……”</p><p>到后来，他的声音虚弱下来，沙哑得小声呜咽，仿佛丧失了最后的理智。</p><p>他学着阿尔弗雷德教给他的最卑劣的话——</p><p>“阿尔弗、啊啊、嗯……我是……我是你的荡妇……”</p><p>“是、是……啊……是你的母狗……”</p><p>“啊……快、啊……肏烂……我的小穴……”</p><p>“求求你，肏死我……”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德也再一次射了进去。</p><p>他喘着粗气。再也没有任何一次性爱比这一次更酣畅淋漓。</p><p>他抱起伊万，维持着性器还在插在伊万后穴中姿势，与他面对面坐着。精水先是淋在阿尔弗雷德的阴茎前端，又缓慢向穴外滑。阿尔弗雷德揽着伊万的肩膀，又将性器往里面推送了一点，卡住穴口，将他射了两次的精液堵在里面。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德的鼻尖碰了碰伊万，手绕过伊万的脖子，从正面摸他的喉结，嘴唇吻了一下伊万的唇珠。他微笑着对伊万说：“真可惜啊，没办法让你怀上我的孩子，不然在你怀孕的时候肏你也别有一番风味。”他的手抚摸伊万的胸膛，指甲搔刮伊万的乳尖，刺激得它挺立起来，又用指腹按压，“其实在你产后肏你也不错，说不准会把奶喷我一嘴、一脸——”</p><p>伊万猛地抬手抽向阿尔弗雷德的脸颊。</p><p>但多次高潮后的酸软令他挥向阿尔弗雷德的手也没有半点力气。</p><p>他的手被阿尔弗雷德擒住，抓到嘴边，先是亲吻他的手腕，然后吻着他的指尖，一个一个的吮过去。</p><p>伊万满脸是泪，脸颊上还有被阿尔弗雷德抹上去的精液，头发凌乱地粘在脸边，连睫毛上都被泪水浸湿了粘在一起。他疲惫地任由阿尔弗雷德吻他的手：“阿尔弗雷德，求求你，不要再说了……好恶心，让我作呕。”</p><p>“恶心吗？”阿尔弗雷德歪头看着他，笑眯眯地反问，“可是你也很下贱啊。被肏到射精好几次，高潮的次数更多，被男朋友的哥哥射了一穴的精液——”阿尔弗雷德顶了顶他硬挺的阴茎，“这还不够淫荡吗？”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德将伊万腾空抱起，性器没有半刻离开伊万后穴地将他抱到落地窗前。在他阴茎抽出来的刹那，一股浓稠的精液从伊万的后穴中如注般顺着他的大腿滑落。他将伊万正面按在冰冷的玻璃上，让伊万不得不用手直接触摸玻璃表面那几乎要结霜的温度，而他自己，从后扶住伊万的腰，重新插入。</p><p>他的下颌垫在伊万的肩窝里，从背后亲吻伊万的耳垂，陈述：“你根本抗拒不了我。”</p><p>“你滚开啊——呜、呜啊……”伊万的咒骂被阿尔弗雷德轻而易举地击垮。</p><p>“你看，我们多配啊。”阿尔弗雷德告诉他。</p><p>那一霎，灯光大亮，一时间亮得甚至有些刺眼。</p><p>窗外是漆黑的雪夜，窗内是通明的灯火。</p><p>伊万在玻璃窗上清晰地见到他和阿尔弗雷德的倒影。他被阿尔弗雷德扇耳光后脸颊尚未消肿，眼睛红肿，头发散乱，一副像是被凌辱后的狼狈样子。可他在被阿尔弗雷德肏干时，呜咽一般小声呻吟时，狼狈就变成冶艳。他的餍足与迎合骗不了阿尔弗雷德，也骗不了他自己。</p><p>而阿尔弗雷德抬头看向玻璃窗上的他。</p><p>他在倒影中冲伊万一笑，将伊万地身体反过来，面向他。</p><p>伊万一抬头就对上阿尔弗雷德的眼睛。</p><p>伊万第一次在性爱时真真正正地看清楚那双湛蓝色的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二十、</p><p>等马修意识到的时候，他和伊万已经有将近一个月没有见面了。起先是他躲着伊万，但不知从什么时候起，伊万也开始避开他。在伊万从他世界里消失的那一天起，马修就感受到一种要将他腐蚀的寂寞。他给伊万发的短信和打的电话全都石沉大海——</p><p>包括那个罕见的电闪雷鸣的暴风雪夜。</p><p>伊万家所处的街区大面积断电，马修担心地给伊万打电话——那是马修在被伊万打伤之后第一次向他示好。然而，电话没有接通。一整晚，电话都没有接通。</p><p>他在自己的房间中发了一夜的呆，第二天，阿尔弗雷德回家时，被他憔悴的模样吓了一跳。</p><p>他没有接我电话。马修告诉阿尔弗雷德，万尼亚不接我电话，他是不是厌倦我了？</p><p>“也许他在忙其他事呢？”阿尔弗雷德摸着马修的头发安慰道。</p><p>在断电的雪夜里忙碌一整夜？马修悄声质疑。</p><p>“是啊，在停电的漆黑的雪夜里，忙碌一整夜。”阿尔弗雷德说。</p><p>当时马修接受了这个说辞。然而，在那之后，伊万没有给他回电话，更没有再和他有任何联系。</p><p>马修无比恐慌，巨大的被抛弃感如山般压倒在他身上。</p><p>在阿尔弗雷德在家的时候，马修期期艾艾地问阿尔弗雷德，怎么办，我该怎么办。</p><p>正在打游戏的阿尔弗雷德按下暂停，手肘撑在膝盖上，手托着下巴，盯着马修。他忽地笑了。不是以往那种揶揄的调笑，而是一种让马修心凉的嗤笑。他想，他在什么时候见过阿尔弗雷德这样笑？在他遇见对手时，他才会露出这种不屑而嘲讽的神色。</p><p>但其中的讽刺只是一闪而过。阿尔弗雷德收回目光，重新打开游戏，淡淡地对马修说：“你去他平时的必经之路上堵他，去他家、或者去他办公室也行。你找他问清楚，为什么不再和你联系——要我说，这种莫名其妙对恋人冷暴力的人真是个混蛋。”</p><p>“……去堵他？这样不会太……”</p><p>“太变态？”阿尔弗雷德又转头看他，这次伸手捏了捏马修的脸，“当然不会。你只是要他亲口给你一个解释，让他亲口告诉你到底发生了什么，仅此而已。他是你的男朋友，这是你应得的。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德看起来坦然自得。马修望着他，默默地点点头。</p><p>他真的像阿尔弗雷德所说的那样，鼓起勇气，终于堵到了伊万。伊万看见与他偶遇的马修先是震惊，紧接着目光变得迟疑，审视地望着马修，迟迟没有上前。马修走到他面前，没有出息地哽咽地叫了一声万尼亚。</p><p>伊万的目光柔和下来，但他开始躲闪。伊万根本不敢直视马修的眼睛。</p><p>——更不敢看见马修发红的眼眶。</p><p>“我们可以聊聊吗？”马修低声地请求他，听起来委屈又难过。</p><p>他们来到咖啡厅里坐下，马修和伊万坐在窗边的矮桌旁。他们都低着头，谁都不敢看对方。马修是因为惧怕，伊万是因为羞愧。咖啡厅里人来人往，他们手里的咖啡也慢慢见底。一直没有人开口。</p><p>最后，是马修问出了令他烦扰许久的问题——</p><p>“……万尼亚，你为什么躲着我？”</p><p>伊万沉默地看着他。</p><p>“发生了什么？”</p><p>伊万摇摇头，“没什么。只是觉得我们也许应该分手……但我不知道怎么和你说。”</p><p>马修温顺地点点头，“这样啊。”</p><p>沉默横亘在他们之间。</p><p>突然，马修问他：“那你要和阿尔弗交往吗？”</p><p>“你怎么会这么想？！”伊万震惊地看着他。</p><p>马修自嘲地笑起来，“因为……永远都是这样。还记得我说过吗，所有人都会疏远我而走向他，我就是这样一个可悲的人……我以为你会不一样，但你和其他人没有什么不同。”</p><p>“不是的。”</p><p>马修看着他，“那是为什么呢？是我……是我的错吗？是我做错了什么吗？”他的眼眶红了，说话声音也更激动——可即便是激动，马修的声音依旧很柔和，“我是不是不应该任性？我不应该躲着你……我让你讨厌了吗？”</p><p>“不是你的错。”伊万很想亲吻他的眼睛，但他做不到，“你没有做错任何事，我也没有讨厌你……我只是，没有办法再和你在一起了。是我的错，这一切与你无关。你是一个温柔而且善良的人，我一直一直都很喜欢你。”</p><p>“那你为什么要和我分手——”</p><p>“因为我做不到。我没有办法再和你拥抱、亲吻，我没有办法再去抚摸你、触碰你……”</p><p>马修脸色惨白，“……为什么？”</p><p>伊万拢着咖啡杯的手指骤然收紧，指腹紧紧地按在杯壁上。他斟酌着要怎么开口，但不论他说什么，都会伤害马修——追根究底，这整件荒唐得可笑的事，原原本本就是基于对马修的伤害。</p><p>他缓缓开口：“……我们做过几次？”</p><p>马修先是顿了一下，不明白伊万的话。但过了一瞬，他惊恐地看着伊万，嘴唇颤抖。他的目光碎了，在眨眼时，眼泪掉下来。</p><p>伊万感到无法言喻的悲伤。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德说过，他最终会伤害马修——可难道不是阿尔弗雷德自己把利刃塞进伊万的手里，又握住伊万的手，将伊万手里的利刃将马修刺穿？</p><p>那个暴风雪的夜晚，伊万不知道被阿尔弗雷德肏干了多久。他就如他所说的淫语那样，在接连不断的高潮和数次射精之后，他被阿尔弗雷德干得奄奄一息，仿佛真的要被他肏死了一样。到最后，阿尔弗雷德竟然仍有力气将他带到浴室清理干净，又把他抱回床上。</p><p>伊万睁大酸涩的眼睛盯着被窗外熹微的光线照亮的天花板。阿尔弗雷德将他翻了个身，手指勾起来，用骨节滑过他光裸的背。</p><p>那种折磨了伊万一整个晚上的酥麻卷土重来，令他蜷缩起来。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德从身后伸手环抱住身体弓成虾米一样的伊万，下巴枕在他的肩头。他的皮肤与伊万紧贴，血液里对伊万的渴望再一次被唤醒。</p><p>“阿尔弗雷德你……”</p><p>“放心，我不会再来了。”</p><p>伊万顿了一下，沉沉地问：“我们一共做过几次？”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇轻轻地吻伊万的耳垂，声音里的笑意钻进伊万的耳朵里：“你猜。”</p><p>伊万的心失去了最后的支撑，陡然下坠，跌落谷底，万劫不复。</p><p>“我真不明白，为什么马修还能容忍你。”</p><p>“谁知道呢？也许只是因为我是他的双胞胎哥哥，所以他也深深地爱着我吧。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德一边亲吻伊万的后颈，一边将回答赐予他。</p><p>而他抱住伊万的手臂收紧，仿佛搂住了最心爱、最不愿失去的宝贝。</p><p>即便是抢来的，也独属于他。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>